Earls Café
by HelloC
Summary: AU  In order to help out his aunt Ciel gets himself a job at a nearby café in London. But his boss Sebastian is like the devil himself and worse yet, that kid Alois at his school just won't leave him alone! SebastianxCiel
1. Earls Café

Title: Earls Café  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji 1 & 2  
Pairings: n/a  
Genre: Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter one**

The sound of the bell filled the school building. The teacher tried desperately to finish his sentence as most of the students were already gathering their belongings while chatting. Ciel slowly started to gather his stuff until his view was harshly blocked by a pair of shorts. _Short shorts_. And short shorts only meant one thing.

"Alois" the name left his mouth with distaste. "Oh, Ciel! I didn't see you there!" Ciel rolled his eyes at the obvious fakeness of it all. "Sure you didn't."

"Ciel, don't be like that! Let me make it up to yo-" the blond was cut off "No thank you Alois. As a matter of fact I have duties to attend to, unlike some people."

Alois pouted at the last part that was obviously directed at him "Why won't you ever go on a date with me!" He whined.

Ciel simply zipped up his bag and made his way to the door, ignoring the numerous complains as he left on his way to his new job.

This would be his first day working at 'Earls Café' one of those popular cafés in London. At daytime it served as a cozy café where people would drink some tea of coffee with their friends. At nighttime it served as a bar where youngsters would come to drink beer or pick up girls.

Anyone who knew Ciel (which were only a few) would say this was no place for him to work. And if Ciel was being honest with himself, that place would be the last place he wished to be, well besides Alois' bedroom that is.

But Ciel lived with his aunt who had so generously taken him in after both his parents had died, regardless of being poor as she was. And now that he was fifteen he found himself fit to work and to support his aunt as much as he could to rid her of her terrible job.

Angelina was better known as 'Madame Red' at the club where she worked. Of course she had tried to keep him obvious of her job, but he got to the point where he understood that her job required many eyes and little clothing.

The boy sighed as he looked up to the glowing letters that announced 'Earls Café'. Pushing open the door he was first greeted by a energetic blond. "Hi there little one!" The boy waved happily from behind the counter. Maybe a little too happy as his arm collided with the clean cups the waitress had been carrying.

A loud cry mixed with the sound of shattering cups and some customers gave a worried look at the duo. "Ooooh! Finnie l-look what y-y-you did!" the waitress stuttered "Ah! Sebastian will yell at me again!" Finnie whimpered.

Ciel looked at the scene with a mix of annoyance and wonder. Who would hire such unqualified people?

Lost in thought Ciel hadn't noticed someone walking up to him.

"Ah, Ciel was it?" a man -he recalled as Sebastian the owner with whom he had to talk before he could work here- stood there smiling with an amused look in his eyes. Ciel noted that Sebastian's eyes held an almost red color.

The boy forced a smile on his face, if he wanted to keep this job he knew he couldn't be his –what others considered to be- grumpy self. "Sebastian?"

"That's me. Now please follow me." Ciel did as he was told to and followed Sebastian behind the counter where Finnie was cleaning the mess he made. Ciel also noted that the waitress had returned to her work: taking orders and serving the people.

"This is the bar, Finnie is usually behind here. However, in the evening there'll be more people working here." The black haired man said. Finnie gave an awkward smile as he threw away the last remains of the broken cups.

Sebastian walked further into the back. Ciel followed quietly.

"And here's the kitchen, this is mostly used for preparing snacks and for the dishwasher. Bard is here during the nighttime." Ciel looked around "Obviously he isn't here now." Sebastian chuckled.

Sebastian walked back to the front of the café "and then there is Meylene, she's our waitress. She takes orders of the people serves them, let them pay and cleans the tables." The boy nodded.

"That concludes the tour, any questions?" the black haired man still held the same smile and Ciel briefly wondered if it was permanently attached to his face. "Just one" he spoke "what must I do?"

Sebastian chuckled again "Eager aren't we? You'll most likely do the same as Finnie and Meylene. In your evening swifts you work behind the bar with Finnie and and during the day you do work as a waiter."

After everything had been explained Sebastian decided it was time for Ciel to show his qualities. He also decided that the current staff should be his guides, must to his annoyance.

"So I just walk up to them and ask what they want to drink?" Meylene nodded and gave the boy a little push in the back "now go!"

Ciel awkwardly stumbled forward. "Eh, good day" he said somewhat awkwardly. The people just continued talking to each other. The boy gave a helpless look towards the waitress, Meylene however just waved with her hands, mentioning for him to go on.

"G-good evening." Ciel said louder this time. The two women turned around "What do you want to drink?" after taking their order Ciel walked back.

"That was quite impolite…" Meylene sighed. Ciel looked puzzled. "It's like this 'Good evening ladies, how can I help you.' Now repeat." Ciel looked at her as if she was mental but complied anyway "Good e-evening ladies, h-how can I help you." Ciel repeated somewhat uneasy.

"No, that wasn't even close! Try to smile!" She said pulling at his cheeks. "Whaa! Let go of me!" the boy yelled a little too loud. He turned around and found half of the people staring. A blush settled on his face.

"Okay Ciel, I prepared your order, all you have to do is bring it!" the blond boy chirped happily. Ciel picked up the tray and walked unsteadily towards the table. He put the tray down on the dark wooden table and picked up the steaming cups of coffee with both hands, trying to avoid spilling it.

After he returned with the empty tray he sighed relieved. That until Finnie walked over to him yelling random things while spazzing. "You must never pick up cups with two hand, always with one!"was all Ciel managed to make out.

Meylene had taken several other orders meanwhile. "Here" Finnie said putting another tray in his arms "table five".

"Here you are." Ciel said with a pained smile. The man and women looked up "Sorry, but this isn't what we ordered." "…" "Oh sorry" a flushed Ciel muttered hurrying back to the bar.

"Table five is there heh heh. " the blond said while pointing to the other direction. Still slightly red in the face Ciel walked to the this time correct table. "Here you are." He said grabbing the cup with one hand. The cup was shaking dangerously and when he tried to put it down he found his hand stuck, so he quickly placed it with the help of his other hand.

While he walked back he brought his hand to his forehead, that 'one hand' rule was simply ridiculous and also humanly impossible.

"Alright, now you must let them pay." The red haired waitress said. Her big glasses were covering her eyes as she spoke to him.

Ciel walked over to the table and stood there awkwardly. Finnie had handed his the bill but there was no total price '_so I have to count all by myself eh?_' Ciel thought annoyed.

The two women were looking at his expectantly '_1,70 plus 1,60 and 0,80, plus 1,40 is….._' Their faces grew bored as they had to wait for the boy. "Eh, that's 5 pound 50 please" Ciel said finally.

The woman looked confused "I only had a coffee and a glass of milk." Ciel's eyes widened "but…wait…you're not paying together?" Ciel inwardly blamed Sebastian for this weird system.

The day passed not without further incidents. Ciel dropped a plate, got at the wrong table once again. He got the price wrong and he'd confused a woman for a man.  
This certainly wasn't a job for him.

"Good job" Sebastian said at the end of the day causing Ciel to be confused. "..I messed up big time, what do you mean 'good job'?"

That annoying smile returned "What? Did you really think I hired people for their qualities?" He did have a point, he couldn't say the employees he had met thus far had been very skilled. Still Ciel couldn't help but feel slightly insulted.

"Why do you hire them then?" Sebastian chuckled "Finnie may be breaking a lot but he creates a happy mood and he's good with customers. Meylene is the biggest clutz you'll ever meet, but men love a clumsy waitress." The boy nodded in understanding.

There was still one question on Ciel's mind however "Then why did you hire me?" The taller male let out a soft laugh. "Because you're cute of course!" Ciel's cheeks burned red.

He quickly turned around heading for his bag and jacket, then hurried over to the door.

"See you Wednesday~" Sebastian's voice called.

Ciel left the café as fast as he could.


	2. That isn't French

Title: Earls Café  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji 1 & 2  
Pairings: n/a  
Genre: Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Wakey wakey Ciel~!"

Ciel groaned into his pillow, cursing whoever it was that was trying to wake him.

"Ciel~"

The boy's eyebrows furrowed, this was seriously getting annoying.

"You're so damn hot when you sleep."

He felt a hand going over his thigh. Wait, he felt a hand going over his thigh?

Ciel shot up, not surprised to find himself staring into the pale blue eyes of a nuisance called Alois.

"Oh my! You're awake!" Alois said happily, leaning a bit too close for comfort.

"And you're here…." Ciel looked over to his alarm clock "at 6 am in the morning? Why are you here? How did you get in!"

Alois pursed his lips "You would think your aunt would have a better hiding place for the key then under the doormat…"

Ciel's eye twitched "That is unlawful entry."

"I used the key so good luck proving I did!" Alois looked over Ciel's room "You know I passed a drunk going up here, I think he was passed out. Leaving the key for anyone to grab, someone could have raped you!"

"…."

"Hm, in that case maybe it's a good thing she did, certainly makes it easier for me!"

"Get out!"

"but-"

"now!"

* * *

This certainly wasn't one of his best mornings. Waking up with Alois about an inch away from his face was frightening to say the least. Now he was walking to school with the blond walking after him like some lovesick puppy. Occasionally Alois would attempt to grab his arm but Ciel would shake him of as soon as he got the chance. Not his best morning? Make it his worst.

When they arrived the first bell had already rung. The cause of that fact was unsurprisingly…..Alois. When they were passing a busy shopping street Alois had dragged the unsuspecting Ciel into a lingerie store of all. He still remembered the glaring faces of the women (and some_thing_ from what he was quite certain was a men, but then again, it had proven he wasn't that good with genders) and most of all the embarrassment when Alois had dragged him into one of the changing rooms.

Yes, he had screamed and yes they were as long as they lived banned from the store, and frankly, he was thankful for that.

But that left him with the current problem. The blue eyed boy softly knocked the door waiting for the teachers reply so he could enter (better late than not at all). His plan was ruined however by Alois who opened the door with such a force it hit the wall and walked in –complete with booty-shorts- to announce that he –their self proclaimed 'most sexy and absurdly attractive king'- had arrived. The teacher had a mild look of shock on her face and decided that Alois could immediately leave again.

Silently Ciel slipped into his seat, hoping his day would progress without any further incidents.

* * *

It seemed that Ciels prayer had been heard for the rest of his day progressed quite normally. It was lunchtime and as usual Ciel decided to eat alone, in peace and quiet and without _certain_ annoying people.

"Hi Ciel~" Elisabeth looked at him with cheerful green eyes and took a seat next to him.

_'There we have annoying stalker two….at least she's less annoying than Alois..'_

"So Ciel I heard you got a job at Earls Café." She said in her cheerful high pitched voice (that slightly hurt Ciels ears).

The blue eyed boy nodded.

"I heard they got the most amazing staff there! The blond boy behind the bar seems to be really cute, oh and don't forget the owner, he's absolutely amazing!"

"You mean Sebastian?" Ciel hadn't heard many people talk about Sebastian so naturally he was curious.

"Uhuh! You know he used to be a supermodel, of course how can he not with his looks, but then his father got too old to manage the café and Sebastian decided to take over!"

"ah" So that's why that devilish handsome man owned a café, interesting.

"You know he's half Japanese! Isn't that amazing? His father Tanaka is Japanese and his mother Lily is British. You know I would like to meet him in real person but Earls Café is always so full-"

Elisabeth kept on rambling and Ciel had lost his interest pretty soon. Counting how many pieces of carrot your soup had was way more entertaining anyway.

* * *

"That's it for today, I'll see you tomorrow and don't forget to do your homework!"

Ciel lazily started packing his bag until again a pair of booty shorts filled his vision (déjà vu), only this time Alois had seated himself on his desk.

"What are you going to do today?" the blond asked.

Ciel was quite surprised that his personal space hadn't been invaded yet and decided to keep it that way by answering.

"I'm heading to the library to study." He answered truthfully, they did have a French-test tomorrow after all.

Alois whined "Aw! That's so boring…..Can I come?"

"If I say no you'll come anyway."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'!"

* * *

_Tick__Poke_

_Kick_

_Grope_

"….."

Ciel felt his eyebrow twitching, he should've known Alois has a concentration-span that doesn't even reach five minutes.

"This is boring Ciel, what are you studying anyway?" Ciel felt that if he didn't answer Alois would just continue his annoying….annoyingness.

"I'm studying French, I've got a test tomorrow"

"You took French? I took Home Ec. It's way more fun!"

"No it isn't."

"Besides I know French!"

Ciel raised his eyebrow "you do?"

"Yes, _obviously_! Voulez vous coucher avec moi?" he stated.

"Non merci…"

"Oh my, Merci is thank you right? So you do? That's awesome! Let's do it here in the library!"

Did he seriously have pudding for brains? Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose.

"'Non merci' means no thanks."

"It's obvious your French is just bad, 'non merci' means 'Yes you handsome beast, let's do it right now'."

"You just said it meant 'thank you'!"

"No I didn't." Alois pursed his lips.

Ciel rolled his eyes, really there was no talking with this boy. He tried to concentrate on studying again and surprisingly it worked. Also Alois was….silent…..this was suspicious, very suspicious.

After a few more minutes Ciel couldn't take it anymore. "Just what are you doing?"

Alois looked up innocently "what? I was just drawing a bit."

The younger of the two nodded, still very suspicious but he needed to concentrate now.

"Oh yeah you like that don't you?"

Ciel's eyes widend.

"I'll give you all you want."

"Damn it Alois just what are you drawing!"

"Huh? Is little Ciel thinking dirty things?" Alois giggled

A blush spread over Ciel's face _'Yes I am, but that's because I know how you are.' _Either way he grabbed the paper…..and wished he never had.

He quickly grabbed his stuff and decided that studying in the library would not work out with that _thing_ next to him.

"Hey! Where are you going?" a confused Alois asked.

"Away, see ya." And with that Ciel walked away.

Yes, he would certainly never forget the stick figures that were doing _dirty_ things with their names on them.

Correction, make it his worst _day_.


	3. Like the Devil

I put on a poll on which you can vote for your prefered pairing at my profile page, also I drew a pic of Ciel in his waiter uniform, also at my profile page.

Title: Earls Café  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji 1 & 2  
Pairings: n/a  
Genre: Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ciel sighed relieved. School was out and he hadn't seen Alois all day. A part of him wondered where the blond boy was but another part of him desired to have nothing to do with it and wished Alois would skip school (or whatever the reason was he wasn't there) more often. Today was Wednesday which meant he had to work , but luckily he had evening shift which gave him a chance of doing some homework.

"I'm home!" the blue eyed boy yelled when he entered the cheap apartment. It wasn't like Aunt Angelina could afford anything more fancy while supporting two people. The apartment was only meant for one person and so Ciel and his aunt shared one bedroom in which two beds were placed, leaving just enough room for a desk.

"Hi my lovely cousin!" Angeline said from the couch. Ciel dropped his bag in their bedroom and walked over to the kitchen.

"You want some tea?" he asked from the kitchen.

"Ah, yes please!" Ciel noted that his aunt looked tired. Her red hair which gave her her nickname hung lifelessly in her face.

With two steaming cups he walked back. "Here you are, Earl Gray." He said handing it to his aunt while letting himself fall into the couch.

"How was school today?"

"Well, surprisingly it was okay, no annoying stalkers all day."

His aunt chuckled "Is Alois still bothering you?"

Ciel's face held a sour look "Yep, he's still trying. That reminds me, we have to find a new hiding place for the key, he found it and harassed my sleeping form."

The red haired women started laughing and Ciel felt heat rising to his face.

"This isn't something to laugh about, it's unlawful entry!"

"I-I know but with that look on your face anyone would have laughed!" Madame Red continued laughing and somewhere Ciel thought it was okay as long as it was her.

The blue eyed boy sighed, silently sipping his tea. When he finished he put his cup in the sink and walked back to the bedroom.

He sat down on the chair while looking through his bag _'where are you math-book…' _eventually he found the book and opened it on the right page, determent to do at least most part of his homework.

Sadly being determent and actually doing something are not one and the same thing and soon enough Ciel found his thoughts wandering off.

_'He used to be a supermodel eh?'_ Yes Sebastian certainly was handsome (and attractive, even he had to admit that), he was so dark yet his smile seemed really friendly.

_'There's definitely something wrong with him.'_ Ciel nodded as if to confirm his own thoughts. _'And what about his staff, he selects them on looks? That reminds me, there is still one left to meet….what was his name again? B…bert? Nah, anyway let's hope he's…..what's the word….normal?'_

Oh if only poor Ciel knew, he'd never applied for this job…

* * *

Ciel entered the Café through the backdoor. Before he even had a chance to take off his jacket his vision was filled with blond and for a moment he feared it was Alois. Fortunately (or maybe not) it appeared to be Finnie who was excitedly jumping up and down in front of Ciel, saying things in such a rapid pace he could not comprend.

"Hi Ciel! Great to see you again! It's cold outside isn't it? But then again it's almost winter!"

"Hello you too, Finnie." Ciel didn't intent to make it sound cold but compared to Finnie's enthusiasm about anything would have.

"Here's your uniform! Go put it on!"

Ciel blinked _'uniform?'_ but now he thought about it, the blond boy was indeed wearing some sort of waiter outfit…..and wasn't Sebastian too the last time he saw him?

"Alrig-" but before Ciel could finish his sentence he was pushed into the staff bathroom.

"I know it's cramp in there but you actually had to put it on when you were home." Finnie said from the other side of the door.

Ciel cursed. He'd hit his elbow several times already and it appeared the toilet didn't have a lid so he was constantly worrying about dropping something in there.

"You know, Sebastian wanted to give you the uniform Monday but apparently you ran off so fast he didn't even had the chance…"

_'Way to make me look like the bad guy.' _Ciel stepped out of the tiny bathroom. The uniform consisted out of a white blouse, a black tie, black pants and a black apron.

"Waah! You look really cute in that Ciel!" Finnie ran over to him and gave him such a tight hug he feared he would die if he didn't release him soon.

Ciel started coughing "Aaah! Sorry! I don't really know my own strength….heh heh" Finnie was laughing awkwardly.

"It's ….okay…"

"Really?" the boy almost went for another hug (choke) if it wasn't for Sebastian.

"Ah, Ciel, just the person I was looking for, please come with me."

Ciel quickly walked after Sebastian.

"I believe you haven't met Bard yet?"

Ciel nodded.

When they entered the kitchen they were greeted by a tall blond man. He appeared to be doing the dishes.

"Hello Bard, please meet our new employee."

Bard turned around "Hi there! My name is Bard, I'm the cook." Ciel noted that he had an American accent and were those…..goggles around his neck?

What would a cook need goggles for? In any case he seemed to be rather fit for the job unlike the other two.

Ciel's thought were interrupter as Sebastian cleared his throat and mentioned for him to come along into the bar-area.

"Right now it's quiet, but believe me later on it will be a madhouse." Sebastian once again put on his 'creepy' smile and Ciel felt a shiver going down his spine.

"They'll drink _lots_ of beer. So that's why I need to learn how to tap."

Ciel blinked "I'm only fifteen, I'm not allowed to do that."

"You'll be turning 16 in two weeks right? I don't think it's such a big deal." Sebastian smiled.

"Fine then." The boy huffed, he didn't like it when people disagreed with him, also this meant he had to learn how to tap. _'Oh great.'_

* * *

"You just keep the glass bended until it reaches the edge then you slowly straighten it until it is filled."

God! Sebastian made it sound so easy but meanwhile the bar was filled with all of Ciel's failure-beers. He hadn't even gotten one right…not even one!

He'd done everything Sebastian said but for some reason his beers were nothing more than a lot of froth.

The blue eyed boy frowned, this was going to be his twelfth try, this time is just had to work!

He'd just placed his hands on the tap when he felt someone coming up behind him.

"Here I'll show you." Sebastian placed his hands on Ciel's and brought it over to the tap.

Ciel felt his face slowly coloring and by now it must have been a lovely shade of red. There were already a few people in the café occupying the tables, what if someone saw them!

"To reduce the amount of froth you must pull the lever in one quick and fluent movement." With their hands Sebastian pulled the lever and the yellow liquid started to fill the glass.  
With their other hands he held the glass slightly bended and slowly straightened it as the glass filled.

Ciel looked at the glass, unsurprisingly it came out perfect. That wasn't the only thing he noticed….it seemed Sebastian still held his hands.

"Crap!" a voice called from the kitchen. Sebastian released Ciel and quickly went over to the kitchen while Ciel just stayed there looking at their freshly tapped beer, wondering whether the temperature just dropped or if it was Sebastian who was so warm.

His thoughts were interrupted by a very unpleasant smell which seemed to come from the kitchen.

"I told you Bard, you don't use flamethrowers while cooking!" The black-haired man appeared to be angry and when Ciel saw the poor heap with most likely was meant to resemble food, he knew why.

"But it's too slow! I'm not going to wait for fifteen minutes for something to cook!"

_'In any case he seemed to be rather fit for the job unlike the other two'_ that is what he had thought only half an hour ago….oh how wrong he was.

"That's what I hired you for! To cook!" Sebastian brought his hand to his forehead and sighed.

"Pfft, in the army they always let me cook with it…" Bard mumbled under his breath. Ciel was quite certain Sebastian had heard it, but it seemed the man had chosen to ignore it.

"Ciel, you need to tap one more perfect glass." Sebastian walked out of the kitchen and Ciel followed quietly.

"Eh…Sebastian..? You didn't select people on their qualities right…why did you hire Bard?"

"He's actually a pretty good leader, I sometimes leave him to manage the café when I'm not around but that's about all he's good for." Sebastian seemed somewhat annoyed by the blond man and Ciel decided he wouldn't ask any further.

* * *

As the evening progressed Ciel got better at tapping. Up till now Finnie had walked into him twice already, knocking him to the ground and spilling some of the drinks. Finnie would apologize, teary eyes and help him up, but Ciel still feared that if it would be like this every time sooner or later he would break one of his bones.

And what was with this people? Some were shamelessly flirting with him, Sebastian or the clueless Finnie. It was quite sad really, all these desperate men seeking for a girl and the girls shamelessly batting their eyes to get a free drink from whoever fell for it.

Ciel sighed. Another man was impatiently tapping his fingers on the bar.

"Hi." Ciel said monotone.

The man looked at him, studying his face.

"One beer please."

Ciel nodded and went to tap another beer (after two tries he finally got one that actually was saleable).

The man took the beer and paid. After taking the change he leaned forward as if he was looking for something.

"Is Sebastian here by chance?"

"I'll go get him for you." Ciel walked up to Sebastian who was putting out another fire Bard had created.

"Sebastian, there's someone asking for you." Sebastian tensed at Ciel's words.

"Does he have long red hair?" Was it just him, or did Sebastian seem somewhat…uneasy?

"No, black hair and glasses."

"Claude or William..." Sebastian looked annoyed. Either way, Sebastian walked up to Claude/William and started talking to him.

They didn't seem to be on friendly terms and Ciel decided it was best to just ignore it.

* * *

It was near midnight and the Café was slowly getting less crowded. At 11 O'clock they had to serve their last drinks so naturally people were leaving, looking for something more entertaining.

Ciel was quite surprised there had been so many people on a normal day but then again, this was one of London's most popular café's.

"You did great today." Sebastian said while putting something in Ciel's hand.

The boy looked up confused. "I thought I would get paid at the end of the week."

"This is today's tip." Sebastian winked and handed Finnie his share.

"T-this is a tip! That's like a quarter of my salary!" Sebastian just smiled.

Bard came out of the kitchen, looking...burnt. He wiped his face smiling.

Sebastian smiled back "Only two fires today, good job Bard!"

Ciel raised his eyebrow. Bard stood there looking as if he'd won a lottery _'Two fires for god sake! That's not something to be proud of.'_

Apparently Sebastian saw the look on Ciel's face "Believe me, the average is five times, not counting whatever he overcooks."

The boy smiled uneasy _'….they are crazy…'_

"Waah! You should totally smile more often!" Finnie yelled, awfully close to jumping the poor boy again.

"So, let's have a drink. Work is done, grab whatever you like." Sebastian's red eyes sparkled joyfully.

Bard immediately went for the booze and Finnie took out a small bottle of Cola.

'_Please don't give him sugar…'_ Ciel's prayers went unanswered.

* * *

"Today was awesome! I mean Ciel really learns quickly and he didn't break anything tonight!" Finnie and Cola were definitely a bad combination.

They sat at a table, drinking their drinks. Bard had seated himself next to Finnie. Finnie insisted on sitting across from Ciel and Ciel sat next to Sebastian.

"I did break two glasses because you walked into me…"

"That doesn't count!"

"Well, I think Ciekel did a decent job…..but he is really tiny isn't he?" Bard said.

Sebastian looked at the dark wooden table, in front of Bard were already five empty glasses.

"My name is Ciel…"

"Fine fine….."

"You are aware that you only got one free drink from me right Bard?"

For a moment Bard's face held a look of hurt but then he shrugged.

"Ciel has been awfully quiet! Say, what do you think of working here so far?" the blond boy beamed.

"Well, it's okay I guess. Not as awful as I imagined it to be."

"That isn't very positive." Sebastian chuckled.

"I'm just not much of a people-person."

"Why did you decide to work here actually?" All six eyes were on him now.

"Because I need the money." Ciel said looking away.

No one asked further and after a while Sebastian decided that it would be about time they went home.

* * *

"See ya tomorrow!" Finnie said in a cheerful voice and for a moment Ciel wondered if Finnie worked here _every_ day.

"Bye Sebastian." Bard said. His breath formed little clouds as he spoke.

"Bye." Ciel said turning around to walk away.

"Will you be okay walking alone?" Sebastian sounded genuinely worried.

"Sure." _'what could possibly happen to a fifteen-year old boy walking alone in the dead of night?'_

Sebastian looked as if he was thinking of something.

"Let me walk you home."

"I'm not a girl you know."

"But you are a very cute boy, it's the same difference"

Ciel sighed "fine."

Sebastian was truly a devil.


	4. Ingenious Plans

**Chapter 4****  
**  
Ciel looked at the clock, it was only 6 am and he was already awake. He buried his head in his pillow and let out a sigh. Sebastian definitely had a way of making him do things he'd rather not.  
Yesterday when the black haired man had walked him home he'd asked Ciel all sort of questions.

"So Ciel you have any friends at school." They were walking through the abandoned street at midnight.

The boy looked up, was he trying to imply Ciel was friendless? Well, actually he was, people only hung around him because he was 'cute' to put it in Sebastian's terms. But still he felt insulted.

"You could say that…"

"Since it's your birthday soon I thought we could celebrate it at the café." Again that smile, Ciel felt himself blush.

"I don't think that's really necessary…" He hadn't really celebrated his birthday since his parents died and frankly he didn't feel the need to start now.

"Of course it is! It's your sixteenth birthday!" Sebastian was clearly more excited about this whole thing then he was. There really was no way of getting out of this was there?

"In that case, don't invite anyone that goes by the name Alois Trancy." He could only imagine what Alois would get him for his birthday. Maybe he'd tie some gigantic ribbon around himself, Ciel shuddered at the thought.

"Who is this Alois Trancy?"

"He's just some boy from my class….well actually he's a creepy rapist, but that aside, he's annoying. "

Sebastian chuckled and Ciel gave him an angry look.

"What did this boy ever do to you then?" Ciel didn't even know where to start.

"He wears booty-shorts through the _whole_year, even when it's winter…"

Sebastian nodded.

"He constantly harasses me, he enters my house without permission and watches me sleep, he dragged me into a _lingerie store_…"

"Sounds tough.." even though his words were understanding Ciel couldn't help but feel like Sebastian was laughing at him.

"It's really annoying!" Suddenly Sebastian's expression changed as if he was thinking of something.

"Actually I got something similar to that, his name is Grell. You'll probably see him at work some day."

They both sighed.

After a moment of silence Ciel looked at Sebastian and he swore he just saw a light bulb pop up above his head.

Scared the boy took a step back, Sebastian was looking at him with a strange glint in his eyes.

"What about this! You'll go on a date with me, surely Grell will back down then and maybe that Alois will too!"

Ciel's eyes widened _'what? No way! He can't be serious, besides he's like twenty or something!'_

"No."

"I'll pay you a 100 pound."

_'No Ciel, don't fall for it! Don't do it!' 'But the more money I make the sooner Aunt Angelina can quit her job.' 'this is about your dignity Ciel, your pride!'_

"Fine then." Oh god, no he just didn't agree with him!

Sebastian smiled "It's a deal." Yes, he just did.

The black haired man leaned forward and for a moment Ciel thought he was going to kiss him. His eyes widened but instead of a kiss he felt Sebastian's strong arms slipping around his waist.

He was hugging him.

"Thank you Ciel." Sebastian released the boy and Ciel didn't really know what he should feel.

In the end Sebastian dropped Ciel of at his doorstep and vanished into the dark.

Ciel was practically pulling his hair out of embarrassment, he had to go on a date….with Sebastian.

The boy decided he wouldn't be able to catch any sleep anymore and started to dress himself.

* * *

"Guess where I was yesterday!" Alois bounced excitedly.

For some reason Ciel decided to spend lunch in the classroom. Bad choice.

"A strip-club?" Ciel asked tiredly.

"Close but no! I was visiting a _special_friend of mine!"

"A pimp?"

"No! well, maybe. His name is Claude!"

"ah." Ciel replied uninterested.

"He's my almost lover!"

"So what you're actually saying is that he doesn't want you." Alois pouted at Ciel's statement.

"Aw, you don't have to be jealous Ciel~ You can _always_join in!"

Ciel threw the boy a disgusted look. '_Wait, wasn't Sebastian talking about a Claude/William last time?'_

He decided to ask Sebastian Friday.

"Oh, by the way, have you heard of the Christmas dance?"

Yes, Ciel had heard of it and he couldn't care less.

"There is a committee! I sighed us up for the decorations~" The blond boy practically sang.

"You did what?" The blue eyed boy jumped out of his seat.

Alois faked a look of hurt "I thought it would be nice to spend some quality time together."

Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose "Is there any way I can un-sign myself?"

"Nope~! Once you're in, you stay in~"

He was seriously going to strangle this boy.

* * *

Today was the first meeting of the Christmas Committee which would take place once a week. Alois had literally dragged Ciel into the classroom.

"Welcome to the first meeting of the Christmas committee, my name is Soma and I'll be the leader!" a boy with purple hair said happily.

There were about six people in the classroom including himself. When he looked over the room he saw Elisabeth's green eyes and she started to wave at him.

Ciel looked down, not only would he have to spend more time than necessary with Alois but now it also seemed Elisabeth was there. He was such a lucky guy.

"First I'd like to hear suggestions for this year's theme!" Soma said.

Elisabeth raised her hand. "What about 'cute', we could decorate the hall with hearts and flowers and we could make really cute food!"

Everyone in the room frowned. "Thank you for your suggestion Elisabeth."

The next one to raise his hand was Alois.

"Yes Alois?"

"I think the theme should be 'sexy' with striper poles and almost-naked people dancing in cages! Everyone should wear leather and-"

"Thank you Alois." Soma cut him off.

A boy with white hair raised his hand. He seemed to be the oldest in the room.

"Yes Agni?"

"What about an Indian theme?"

"This is Christmas we're talking about alright." A guy with white hair commented.

"Idea rejected! Unfortunately thanks to Charles."

Charles grinned and Agni looked rather disappointed.

Ciel felt that if he didn't make a suggestion they might end up with Alois' idea and there was no way he was going to wear leather!

"How about we do something normal like 'Winter wonderland'?"

Soma clapped his hands together "Great suggestion! Eh, what's your name?"

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"Now then, is there anyone against this idea?"

Alois wanted to raise his hand but Ciel quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled it down.

"Aw, but I really wanted to see Ciel in leather." The blond whined.

"Idiot." He slapped the back of Alois' head and the boy yelped.

"Alright! Then it's decided! Winter Wonderland it is!" Soma smiled excitedly.

* * *

It was already late. After the meeting was over Ciel had left the room in a hurry, trying to shake Alois off. In order to do so he had to hide in a bathroom stall for fifteen minutes. He was acting pathetic, but it _is_Alois we're talking about. If Ciel hadn't lost him at school the boy probably would have found some way of talking himself into his house. At this hour Aunt Angelina was already off to her job what would leave him alone with Alois. That was one thing he'd really liked to avoid.

Ciel entered the empty apartment and threw himself on the couch. He switched the tv on and choose to spend the remaining of his day relaxing.


	5. Let the dating commence!

Title: Earls Café  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji 1 & 2  
Pairings: Ciel/Sebastian  
Genre: Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Ciel's day had been rather uneventful thus far. Sure, Alois had been…..well…himself and yes, Elisabeth had talked to him, once again proving she was a far less creepy stalker. When it was lunch Alois wanted to talk with his about the decorations before proposing something to the committee. But unfortunately Alois just didn't want to drop the idea of the stripper poles.

Now Ciel had a headache making his mood even worse then it always seemed to be. "Good day, how can I help you?" he asked monotone.

The customers seemed to be taken aback by the gloomy waiter, but ordered anyway. Ciel walked back to the counter, giving Finnie the order which the boy enthusiastically took. The boy sighed, it was already six o'clock, at this time the Café would slowly become less crowded.

After he brought the customers their order he took place behind the bar, waiting until he could do something again. In half an hour his shift would be over and he could go home.

He also hadn't seen Sebastian all day and he recalled he still wanted to ask the man something.

Which led him to the fact that Bard had taken over, proving he was indeed a far better leader then he was a cook.

"Ciel~" Finnie happily walked over to the boy.

"Guess who got his drivers-license!" Ciel stared at the boy, he certainly hoped he thought wrong.

"Bard?" he asked almost hopeful.

"No silly! Me! I'm allowed to drive a car now!" It seems he really thought Ciel had guessed wrong.

Bard came up from behind the boy and lay his hand on the blond's head.

"You only got your theoretic exam."

Finnie pouted "You'll see, I'll be an excellent driver! And once I get my actual license you'll be my first passengers!"

Finnie was practically beaming light. Both Meylene and Bard gave each other a look. _'God thanks he must first actually pass .' _

* * *

"I'm off." Ciel yelled.

"B-b-bye." Meylene stuttered.

"Byebye!" Finnie waved.

"See ya." Bard yelled from…the toilet? Oh well.

Ciel was just about to step outside when he walked into someone. His vision was filled with black and he guessed he'd walked right into Sebastian.

"Oh, hi Ciel. Now you're here I wanted to discuss our date with you."

Meylene shrieked. "A-a-a date?" the clumsy girl managed to get out, her face turning red.

Ciel looked away blushing "Oh that.."

"What do you think of Saturday evening? I know this restaurant right across the barbershop where Grell works."

"Fine with me."

"We'll leave about 5 o'clock, it shouldn't be too crowded at the café by then, so I guess even an idiot like Bard should be able to handle that."

Ciel nodded "Sure sounds good." Oh he didn't like this at all.

"I'll pick you up."

Sebastian was just about to walk past the boy when Ciel recalled he still wanted to ask about this Claude/William.

"Oh Sebastian, one thing though."

The black haired man raised an eyebrow.

"Who is this Claude or William?"

Sebastian frowned "Ah those two."

"Let's start off with Claude, he used to be in my class and we didn't exactly get along. He was a real prick, stealing my girlfriends and such. He also had this weird hobbies, such as knitting, ballet, tap-dancing and putting flowers in his hair."

"Ah." Could this be the same Claude Alois was talking about?

"Then there is William. He was actually my agent when I worked as a model, he…dislikes me." Sebastian seemed amused and Ciel wondered what could possibly be funny about someone hating you. "He's still trying to get me back even though he despises me." Sebastian chuckled.

Ciel nodded "So, who was it Wednesday?"

"That was William trying to get me back. Claude also comes here every now and then, most of the time to complain about what a dump this place is.."

Sebastian smiled "So, that was story time for today, now go home and enjoy your weekend. And remember, look your best tomorrow night." The man winked at him.

Ciel felt his face heat up once again. Why did Sebastian always _need_ to do that.

"Bye then." And Ciel left the Café

* * *

_'What am I going to wear!'_ Ciel was helplessly walking circles in his room.

Of course he didn't want to look good for Sebastian, that was nonsense! It was just that he never went out and when dining at a restaurant you have to look decent.

It was absolutely unrelated to a certain black haired man.

He was looking through his closet and after he found a white blouse and a pair of black pants he was satisfied. Just as he put on his shoes the doorbell rang.

"Hello." Ciel answered in a dull voice.

"Oh Hi Ciel…" Sebastian looked at Ciel "My my, aren't you dressed fancy?"

Ciel looked at the man's outfit. He was wearing a black shirt with some sort of print and regular jeans.

The boy blushed, Sebastian looked so cool and there he was, standing in funeral-like clothing.

"I'll go change.." Ciel mumbled.

"Nonsense." Sebastian smiled and grabbed Ciel by his wrist, leading him out of the apartment.

* * *

After getting out of Sebastian's car (which is as most people call it, a lady-killer). He'd felt rather embarrassed with all the people staring, yes Sebastian was handsome…but still.

"Well, here it is." Ciel looked at the direction Sebastian's hand was pointing. It was …..far from fancy. Actually it was one of those cheap restaurants that people -too lazy to make their own breakfast- went to. Sebastian however seemed perfectly fine with it and cheerfully walked over to the table next to the window.

When they both sat down a very bored girl came to their table.

"Can I help you?" Sebastian ordered and Ciel followed his example.

"Sorry our first date has to be in such a restaurant, but it had to be across from the barbershop…"

Ciel looked away "It's not like it's a real date or anything.."

Sebastian smiled "Of course it is!"

"You paid me to come with you, so it isn't." Just what didn't Sebastian understand?

Their argument was interrupted by a squeal.

"Oh my god, isn't that Sebastian Michealis?" One of the girls said rather loud to the other.

"Yes it is!" the two squealed in unison.

"Ah, but who's the boy in the funeral-clothes?"

Ciel felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Ah, maybe his boyfriend? I heard Sebastian swings both ways!"

Sebastian sighed. "Anyway, let's get to know each other a little better! What are your hobbies?"

Ciel focused his attention back on Sebastian.

"Hobbies eh? I guess I like reading."

"Surely you have more hobbies then that."

Ciel shook his head "not really."

"Then, do you have a girlfriend yet?" Sebastian had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Wha? No! Girls are annoying as far as I've met them.."

"What about boys?"

"W-what! No! but to answer your question, it's the same as with girls, as far as I've met them they are annoying as well." The thought of Alois played through his head.

"Oh really." Sebastian looked rather satisfied and Ciel wondered why.

"Your orders are here." The same annoyed girl put the plates down and without saying much left again.

After a moment of silence Ciel decided to ask something again.

"When will your plan go into action?"

Sebastian looked up from his food "Whenever Grell sees us."

_'Such a brilliant plan Sebastian.'_

* * *

They stood outside the 'restaurant' and it had become rather chilly. In the barbershop across the street two people were cleaning.

"It seems we'll be going inside." Sebastian broke the silence.

Ciel was rather thankful they were going because it was really cold outside.

They crossed the street and once they reached the barbershop Sebastian knocked on the window.

Ciel heard some mannish squeal from behind the glass and before he could even blink the door was opened and a rather excited redhead jumped –ready to hug- on Sebastian.

"Ah, Sebby! I knew you would come to me some day." He said while letting the man in.

"Who's that, Grell?" they heard a women's voice call from somewhere.

"Sit down Sebby, I'll go get you a nice cup of tea." And Grell disappeared. Ciel looked at the man "So this is your crazy stalker?" Sebastian nodded looking miserable. "Alois and he could be friends."

"Sebastian! Is that you!" A white haired woman came walking their direction. "Hello Angela…." Angela chuckled. "Long time no see, a really long time actually. It was almost like you were avoiding me." Angela leaned to peck Sebastian on his cheek but before she could Sebastian had jumped out of the chair, making her kiss nothing more than air.

Grell came back with tea. "Angela, you better stay away from Sebby." Grell put down the tea and finally noticed Ciel.

"Who's the kid?" Grell seemed confused.

Sebastian grinned.

_Show time._

"This is my boyfriend." He said putting his arm around Ciel.

Ciel opened his mouth to protest. This definitely wasn't the plan.

Grell looked gave the boy a filthy look.

"That little _thing_ is your boyfriend? He's not even worthy of being near you, let alone touch you!" Angela said.

"You're lying Sebby."

"Yes, you're so lying! You would choose Grell over him, and Grell is absolutely repulsing!"

"Hey!" Grell opposed "…still, this is probably another one of your plans to make me give up!"

Ciel gave Sebastian a look_. 'Mission failed, Sebastian.'_

Rather than giving up it seemed Sebastian got another idea.

"Then I'll just have to prove it won't I?"

Both remained silent.

Grell and Angela's eyed widened.

Ciel gasped and was about to protest._  
_  
Sebastian placed his lips on Ciel's.

Ciel was confused and his eyes held a look of shock.

It was nothing more then a peck but it was…..weird.

The black haired man released the boy and his face held a self-satisfied smirk.

Grell had burst into crying and Angela was trying to comfort him.

"Get out!" She yelled.

* * *

On the way back Sebastian was humming.

"You seem awfully cheerful." Ciel stated.

"Ah, well you see, today I got rid of my stalker by kissing a cute boy."

"W-what!" Ciel choked on his words and was certain his face must have been the deepest shade of red.

Sebastian chuckled.

* * *

_Oh my, it's getting somewhere isn't it? I came to the conclusion I can't write Grell xD and yes, I hate this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it anyway._


	6. The Trancy Mansion

**A/N: I'm back! Sorta at least! I'm sorry for not updating this for such a long time. A lot happened to me lately so I couldn't really find the will to continue. But now I'm back! This chapter is mosly Alois/Ciel-centric. Next one will have some Seb/Ciel again! Oh, just a quick question, do I have to respond to your reviews? I'm still kinda new to this whole fanfiction-world...So would you like me to respond?**

Chapter Six

_Wednesday  
_  
Ciel loathed feelings for many reasons. They were useless and only got in the way. Hate made one act reckless, sadness made one lose its will, happiness made one forget about others. But worst of all was love. Love was such a misleading emotion. It made one trust another without questioning him or her and worst of all, it made one incapable of thinking straight.

Now Ciel didn't mean he was in love or anything (And _certainly not_ with Sebastian, because that would be stupid). He was just merely proving that feelings were overrated. That is why he always so carefully hid them away.

Whenever he looked to his right he would see Alois' face. A face that never, not even once, tried to hide his feelings or thoughts. Which brought him back to why he started this rant about feeling in the first place. You see, Alois was never good at keeping quiet and certainly not when he was bored. In a way, a classroom might be about the worst place for him to be (besides a church or a funeral).

"Ciel."

He ignored it.

His name was whispered again, this time together with a kick against his shin.

Ciel twitched and looked at his right.

"Ciel, which class was this again?"

"Biology, now please be quiet."

That proved to be too hard a task for Alois because he started humming. After about a minute he leaned over again.

"Ciel, I have no clue how this osmius stuff works…."

The boy sighed "It's called osmosis, look it up in your book."

"Aaah." Alois looked at his book "Why is there a picture of a penis?" Alois had no intention of keeping his voice down.

"…That's the wrong chapter you idiot!"

"Alois, Ciel! I've had enough of your talking, please leave."

Ciel was about to complain when Alois happily dragged him outside.

"She's such a nice lady, letting us leave earlier."

The boy glared "I was trying to pay attention! I'm not rich like you, education is very important to me!"

Alois pouted "But you are so smart already!" Ciel glared at the boy "Hey I've got an idea!" his malicious glare was interrupted so it seemed.

Ciel eyed the boy.

"You know, you're poor and I'm rich…" was this supposed to be an insult? "and you're smart and I don't give a shit…how about you tutor me! Huh huh!"

The blond looked like he'd just discovered fire "What's in it for me?" No way Ciel was going to enter his house, heck, his room, if he got nothing in return.

"I pay you silly!" Alois had actually managed to say something that sounded appealing. "Uh, I guess I could tutor you then …." The boy said scratching the back of his head.

Alois smiled joyfully and pulled Ciel in a hug before the latter had a chance to object. Fully taking advantage of the situation Alois took his time to grope the boy's butt before being pushed away.

"So, how much will you pay me?" the blond looked as if he was thinking "how about 4 pound a hour? Sounds fair right?"

Ciel just nodded, he wouldn't want to be ruining his chances. Besides, tutoring Alois might take his mind of _certain_ things.

"So what shall we do now our dear teacher dismissed us early…?" the blond boy questioned but not waiting for a reply "I certainly _do know_ a few fun things we could do in twenty minutes." Alois added an eyebrow wiggle for extra effect.

Ciel frowned, causing Alois to laugh that outrageously high and loud laugh of his.

"It's almost your birthday right? Three more days!" the blond threw his arms up as in celebration.

Ciel felt the urge to bring his hand to his face but refrained himself from doing so. "So, we already got an idea how to decorate the hall for the Christmas party?" he decided to change the subject.

A smile spread over the boys face "Yep! I think we should mostly do white since the theme is winter wonderland….which excludes anything sexy-" Alois told Ciel accusingly "-but we could also use a lot of silver!" the boy nodded in agreement "I think we might want to add at least one color, otherwise it'll be too white." Ciel added.

"We could use blue and purple! It suits the winter theme-" that was actually a good idea "-and it's symbolic for the true love between us!" This time Ciel gave in and brought his hand to his face.

* * *

When the final bell rang Ciel quickly gathered his stuff, went to his locker and tried to ditch Alois in process. Which failed miserably I may add. The boy had as soon as he spotted him among the crowd launched himself at Ciel's arm. Ever since that moment there seemed to be some invisible glue between his poor arm and Alois' clingy body.

Ciel had tried everything. He'd tried to talk him out of it, he'd offered to pay the boy -by with Alois responded with "you can pay me with your body."- so that also wasn't an option, he'd even tried to distract him with a shiny object, but that only held up for so long.

So for some reason Ciel found himself walking with Alois towards the blond's house. It's a great day for tutoring, Alois had said. Ciel wasn't too enthusiastic, he had to work tonight and he also had his own homework. But Alois was persistent, seeing he managed to claim Ciel's arm up till now, so he was left with no choice.

It seemed the Trancy's didn't hold back when buying a house. Maybe 'house' wasn't the right word, it was more like a mansion. Ciel knew Alois was rich but he expected some Victorian house at the side of London, nothing like what he was seeing now.

The walk from school to the gates of the mansion had already been quite long and going from the gates to the actual house could easily be one fifth of what they'd walked so far. Which led Ciel to think, did the boy always walk? He could imagine Alois complaining his feet hurt. Only one way of knowing.

"Do you always walk to school?" Alois' eyes brightened considerably from the attention "Nah! We have these weird triplets for servants, Timber drives me." He waved it off like this Timber was the biggest pest he'd ever seen. Didn't Alois say this Timber drove him to school, as in, every day? He didn't see the boy call his servant.

"Did you cancel your drive to walk with me?" Ciel eyed the boy who started laughing "No! Pffft, the poor bastard is probably still waiting for me there! Imagine!" And Ciel tried, but whatever way he looked at it he didn't find it all that funny. When Alois recovered he pulled out his cell phone. Ciel looked puzzled so Alois explained he was calling one of his servants to come pick them up at the entrance.

After about five minutes a car arrived. A woman stepped out of the car and opened the door for them. Alois made Ciel enter first and then send the woman a nasty glare before entering himself.  
Alois was seated behind the dark-skinned women and occasionally kicked against the backside of the driver's seat, making the women flinch. Every time Ciel made an attempt to say something about it the blond would send him a smile, innocent like he knew of nothing.

The house was big, white and decorated with all sorts of fancy designs. Above the door the –what he assumed to be- Trancy family crest was engraved in heavy white stone. The woman opened the door for them and Ciel was greeted by the giant hall with double stairs.

Alois absentmindedly mentioned for the maid to leave and she did so, hurriedly, after giving a small polite bow. The blond seemed a completely different person around the people he could order around as he liked. Within a second a servant walked up to them, a young boy with red hair. He silently offered them to take their coats. Ciel handed his with a bit of unease, not being used to this kind of treatment. Alois however tossed his coat without looking at the boys face and went for the stairs.

When he turned –halfway across the stairs- he sent a big smile at Ciel, who hadn't moved an inch since they handed their coats. "This way! I'll show you my room!" the boy giggled as he continued to climb the stairs and Ciel followed briefly after.

Ciel seriously began to wonder whether the boy was bi-polar. He was treating Ciel so nice (a little touchy-feely maybe), how could he act so rude towards his servants? He hadn't thought of Alois as the most sane person he'd ever met, but this was worse than he imagined.

Alois opened the door to his room and immediately went for his bed. Letting himself fall back in the king-size bed that could probably fit at least six people. "So what do you think?" Alois asked sitting up.

"….I'm…..eh…whoa…" this room was probably bigger than their entire apartment. The walls were purple but the rest of the room was surprisingly sober. Most of the furniture was either black or white, giving the room a purple-ish effect.

Alois clapped his hands together like he did every now or then (most of the time followed by an "olé!") "Speechless are we?" Alois seemed pleased by Ciel's reaction and mentioned for him to come towards the bed.

Ciel hesitated for a moment. He was already in dangerous territory, walking to Alois' bed of all, that would be like suicide. For whatever logic reason Ciel decided that, whatever the more rational part of his brain might say, just standing there wouldn't do it.

So he walked up to the blond, crossed his arms and asked as bored as he could possibly muster "What subject do you need my help with?" the boy let himself fall back in his bed again and began to count on his fingers "There's biology, math, science and uhm, oh right! We could do that assignment of English together!" Ciel felt a headache coming.

* * *

"I don't understand Ciel, what would we ever need this stuff for?" This was about the fifth time Alois had asked him that. "I mean, they have computers that are perfectly capable of solving these kind of problems!" The boy sighed.

"Did it ever occur to you that there are people that have to put the formulas in the computer before it can actually do all that?" Silence "How do they put stuff in computers? I tried that once, I tried to put a sandwich in my computer but it crashed." _Please let him be joking._After an hour Alois had enough of being tutored so he called one of his servants for some tea and a snack. Ciel was actually looking forward to the snack, he had a sweet tooth, and Alois being rich as he is it must be something delicious.

Not a minute later the same woman appeared in the doorway. Holding a plate with some nice looking china and what Ciel assumed to be cake. Lucky him.

She put the plate down and was about to leave when Alois interrupted her.

"Hannah, wait."

The maid, Hannah it appeared stopped.

Alois poured him and Ciel some steaming tea, tasted it.

Ciel saw how Alois' face turned into a frown.

"This tea is awful!"

The boy made a go at the teapot and threw the steaming tea at the maid. After the teapot was empty he made an attempt to throw that at her too. Luckily for Hannah Ciel was just in time to stop Alois from seriously injuring his maid.

Alois was panting, anger written all over his face. Hannah made a quick bow and hurried out of the room.

Ciel still held the boy's wrist. Just what was wrong with Alois?

"That fucking bitch can't do anything right." He muttered under his breath. Then he turned to Ciel, smiling.

"Ah! I'm sorry you had to see that. Hannah is such a waste of money, I don't understand why my parents still hire her." Alois took the fork for his plate and started to 'cut' of a small piece "I even poked her eye out once, hoping that would get her to leave, but no!" He put the piece of cake in his mouth.

"This tastes really good! Here!" Alois took another piece and held the fork in front of Ciel's face. Ciel was very much capable of feeding himself, but risking another anger-outburst…

Ciel obediently opened his mouth, trying to ignore as much as possible that Alois had had this same fork in his mouth less than a minute ago._  
_  
It tasted sweet and Ciel was right when he guessed it would be delicious. Ciel was unaware he'd closed his eyes and when he opened them again he saw Alois staring at him with a mix of content and something else.

He felt awkward being stared at while eating. It made him feel self-conscious and he was pretty sure his cheeks were slightly colored now.

Alois smiled, pecking the boy on the cheek before the latter had a chance to object. The blond giggled at Ciel's shocked face and the hint of pink that had settled nicely on his face.

Still in shock Ciel stared as Alois resumed to eating his cake with just a little too smug a smile on his face.

Looking away embarrassed he finally started on his own cake.


	7. Just what is going on?

A/N: Another chapter! Wasn't that fast? I've found some new motivation to continue this~ Thanks for all the Reviews/Faves/Alerts, I really appreciate it and it motivates me to continue, so please tell me what you think! Next chapter: Seb/Ciel centric...again :)

**Chapter seven**

After spending a torturously long time with Alois Ciel decided to focus on his new problem. It was tall, had black hair and was incredibly overconfident after "the date incident". Guess who it is?

Yes, Sebastian. The first time he'd worked after the whole thing Sebastian had stared and smirked, creeping the hell out of him.

His reddish eyes always held that strange glow. In a way they were mocking him, telling him he knew something Ciel was yet to find out. Occasionally Sebastian would lay his hand on Ciel's shoulder when he passed him. Ciel would jump and Finnie would look at him funny, like he understood what was going on, but to forgetful to pay more attention to it.

Ciel sighed once more. He stood in front of the backdoor. Trying to calm his nerves before entering. He took one deep breath, telling himself that he could do this. He brushed the funny feeling in his stomach of as nervousness.

Once he opened the door he was greeted by a wave of warmth. Earls Café was known for its customers service, so nice heating was essential in winter, as was the air-conditioning in summer.

He put his coat on the hallstand and readjusted his apron.

"Ciel!" The blonds voice greeted him with the same enthusiasm it always seemed to hold. He was pretty sure Finnie could tell him he hit his head and was now bleeding to death with a big smile. Or maybe not, considering that aside from being overly happy all the time, he also tended to be a crybaby.

Meylene greeted him with a far less excited "hey". He was pretty sure she held a grudge against him for getting more of Sebastian's attention. Not that he asked for it or anything.

When he walked into the bar area he saw Sebastian handing a customer their drinks, wearing the same perfect smile he always sent Ciel. Wait, did he just call his smile perfect? He meant to think fake! Yes, Sebastian's smile was absolutely fake and very much repulsing.

God, he couldn't even convince himself. When Sebastian spotted Ciel he walked towards him. Ciel hopped awkwardly from one foot to the other, causing Finnie to ask if he had to use the bathroom.

"There you are Ciel!" Sebastian laid his hands on Ciel's shoulders, crouching a bit to get face to face with him. It was known fact that Ciel was small for his age.

"I have a favor to ask." The boy gulped. "It seems Grell is still….wary of our relationship…." Ciel felt where this was going to "so I need to ask you to go on another date with me."

Ciel must've been silent for a little too long because Sebastian added "same thing as last time."

The boy gave a little nod and Sebastian looked relieved . "I know that every Thursday-evening he has this thing with some fellow garden-lovers or whatever, they go eating at this restaurant." Ciel just stared at Sebastian's red eyes, maybe they were contacts? "I know for a fact that William is a part of this garden-lover-club, so things might be awkward, but anything to rid me of that red pest."

Sebastian threw in a laugh that sounded genuine and Ciel could help the small smile that played on his lips, for a moment forgetting his ice-barrier.

Things eased out a lot better after that. He felt somewhat nice spending time with Sebastian, he was like the friend Ciel never had. Maybe it was because believe it or not, Sebastian is a adult and therefore a little more serious. He knew that Sebastian could be a goof at times but he was a better person to talk to then any of his peers.

It was almost closing time and all people were having their last fill when a certain familiar face popped up. Yep, this was the guy that looked like William and judging by Sebastian's reaction it seemed to be Claude.

Claude seated himself at the bar, a slight tinge of pink coloring his cheeks from the alcohol he probably had at another bar before he decided to pester Sebastian.

Even though Ciel was pretty sure Sebastian would hate Claude nothing like that showed on his face. The contrary actually, he looked amused. Claude had rested his head on one hand, asking Sebastian for another beer while he eyed Ciel.

Ciel felt himself shrink under those bright yellow eyes. Either everyone was wearing contact or there was some weird rare mutation that made people's eyes an impossible color.

"See you're still working here?" Claude lazily mentioned.

"Of course!" Sebastian smiled while he put the beer in front of Claude.

Claude made a little 'hm' sound and took a sip of his beer.

"This is your new employee?" Claude rose an eyebrow but Sebastian with his everlasting smile just confirmed it.

"Isn't he a cutie? The old ladies are all over him and in the evening he's already pulling customers."

Claude eyed Sebastian "Still selecting them on looks I see, you never learn do you?"

Ciel felt somewhat lost listening to the conversation and wasn't sure whether to leave or not. After a brief moment he decided Finnie could use his help much better. The boy was trying to clean the bar while attending to customers at the same time. When Ciel said he would clean Finnie looked relieved. Besides cleaning tables wasn't that bad.

* * *

A week ago they'd sat at this table too. The only difference was that today Meylene was also present. Bard had spend the night in relative ease, only causing a fire once. Meylene had walked into Sebastian about three times, but Ciel wasn't sure if that really was an accident. Finnie had done his work okay, he broke about two glasses, mainly because Sebastian had done most of the bar-duties, leaving Finnie to talk with lonely customers.

Ciel had gone for tea tonight, Sebastian had some wine, Finnie went with coffee, not just coffee, no it was with an impossible amount sugar and milk. This was worse than Cola, this was caffeine _and_ sugar. Thanks god work was over because he didn't feel like dealing with a bouncing Finnie. Other than that Meylene went for water, saying something about watching her weight and Bard has his usual beer, all though Ciel was quite certain this was not his first of tonight.

Ciel sipped silently while he listened to Finnie's happy talking about the people he'd met tonight, occasionally Bard would throw in a comment about fire (causing Ciel to think he _might_ be a pyromaniac). Maylene kept looking at her right where Sebastian sat. It was starting to get annoying to see the girl glace at him every few minutes.

After some time Sebastian said that it was enough for tonight and offered Ciel to walk him home. Ciel had nodded, feeling too tired to make a big deal out of it.

It was the 11th of December, it was cold and Ciel felt himself shiver when he stepped out of the café through the backdoor. Sebastian locked it and turned to Ciel "Shall we?"

It was going to snow soon. Small pecks of white were already falling, too small to make any progress in covering the street, but enough to leave some white spots every here and there. Ciel rubbed his gloved hands together.

"Do you hate Claude?" he heard himself asking out of the blue.

The taller men let out a chuckle "No, his childish attempts to annoy me only humor me."

Ciel looked down at the street again, so much for striking up a conversation.

They continued to walk in silence when Sebastian spoke "I'm sorry about that at our date…" Ciel looked up surprised. "It's….okay…" it was not okay! How could he say that! Ugh! Why was his rational mind failing him? Sebastian seemed happy "It was just an impulse, I guess I thought it was the only logic thing to do in such a situation.". Ciel blushed, why was Sebastian being so honest with him, when they drove back from their 'date' he'd been all _"I kissed a boy and I liked it."_ And now he was apologizing…..Ciel noticed the man was still waiting for a response so he nodded.

Once Ciel realized they'd arrived at his flat he turned to Sebastian. "Thanks for walking me." He looked away. Sebastian smiled and laid his hand on top of Ciel's head.

Now it's coming, the boy thought, but when Sebastian just ruffled his hair he was surprised. "See you Friday!" the man said before walking away towards his own home.

Ciel stood there for a few more moments. He felt odd….he couldn't quite place what he was feeling right now. He felt relief, but somewhere deep down, something he didn't even want to admit to himself, he might just have felt a little disappointed.

He shook his head, no that was impossible. More confused than ever he opened the door and climbed the stairs till he reached the third floor where he opened the door to his apartment.


	8. Here it goes

**Chapter Eight**

_Thursday_

"so.." Soma slammed his hand enthusiastically on the table "How is the dance coming along?"

Elisabeth green eyes sparkled "I got Paula, our maid, to help me with the food! It will be really cute, snowman shaped cookies, ice cream and all kinds of delicious food!" hmm Ciel might actually be looking forward to the dance.

"Great! The dance is next Friday, if you need more help with the food just let us know." The blond girl nodded.

"Next our decoration-team, what are your plans?" Soma was really into this wasn't he?

"It coming along fine, we decided to go with white,silver,purple and blue to give it a snow-ish effect." Ciel told him, next to him Alois pouted "I wanted to tell him that."

"Okay, nice, how are the invitations doing, Charles?" Charles shrugged "Fine I guess, we're going to hand them out tomorrow." Ciel wondered why Charles was here, this whole ordeal seemed to bore him.

Soma chose to ignore Charles' complains and just went on "Agni, we have a nice play-list?" The guy nodded. "It's great, I took some nice upbeat songs that are popular right now and put in a few Christmas songs too."

The purple-haired man clapped his hands together "That's settled then, there's no school next Friday but be sure to be here at 10am, we still have a lot to do, oh except for you Elisabeth, we'll be expecting you around 4pm to bring the food." Elisabeth nodded excitedly "-next Thursday will be our last meeting, make sure to be there, that's it, you're dismissed!"

Ciel lazily gathered his stuff "Alois, next week Friday, meet me at 9am we're going to buy the decorations then." Alois smiled "It's a date!" he added a wink and Ciel felt a shiver running up his spine.

* * *

Ciel had somehow managed to shake Alois off and was walking home. When he took out his cell phone and saw he had one new message,

_From: unknown_

_Hey Ciel,_  
_Remember I told you about that garden-lovers thing._  
_That's tonight, please come with me._  
_I'll pick you up at seven,_  
_if you don't respond I'll take it as a yes._

_xxx Sebastian_

Ciel frowned at the x's. But he would get paid wouldn't he, with his job, tutoring Alois and the dates with Sebastian he might make enough. Maybe his aunt could quit her job, as in, today.  
He decided it was as good a time as any to tell her the news.

When he entered the apartment he saw his aunt sleeping on the couch, her hair looked messy and she was wearing a regular t-shirt with some jeans, not caring about her appearance when she wasn't going out.

Ciel sat next to her and shook her silently. Angelina blinked a few times before waking up. "Oh Ciel, you're home." She smiled gently at him. Ciel smiled back.

He wasn't sure how to tell her, so he went with simple and straight to the point. "I'm making enough money now, you can quit your job and look for something better.

Her eyes widened if only for a moment. "W-wh- how?" the boy smiled "I got a job at that café remember, I'm also tutoring Alois, I'm making enough to support us until you find a new job."

His aunt looked overjoyed and hugged her cousin close. Ciel felt a gently smile playing on his lips, he loved to see her happy.

* * *

That night Ciel decided he wouldn't make the same mistake as last time and went with a simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans along with his usual sneakers. His aunt hadn't left the house that night, she'd decided to quit right away and try to get a new job.

She'd been halfway her course medicines, wanting to become a doctor but with the sudden turn of events she'd been forced to drop out. Now she was trying to get a part-time job so she could continue her study and actually become a doctor.

When the bell rang his aunt opened. "Ciel, there's this really handsome man asking for you." She yelled. Ciel quickly left the room only to see his aunt shamelessly flirting with Sebastian….who was wearing tux….great, now his was wearing the wrong clothes again. Sebastian looked at Ciel "I'm sorry Ciel…..I think you need to change…" Ciel blushed and gave a nod, rushing back to his room to grab more appropriate clothes.

When he came back Sebastian was sitting in the living room, drinking tea with Angelina. His aunt seemed to enjoy herself really well in the company of the handsome man and Ciel felt himself getting irritated.

"I think it's time to go Sebastian!" He said while he dragged the man away from the couch towards the door. He waved at Angelina and thanked her for the tea. Angelina giggled and wished them a good time. When the door closed she turned to bring the empty teacups to the kitchen, wondering how her nephew had gotten such a handsome, older friend.

* * *

"In a rush are we?" the man asked amused. Ciel huffed "My aunt is a men-eater, you better stay away from her." Sebastian laughed and the boy blushed in embarrassment "You almost sound like a jealous lover." Bad move Sebastian, Ciel turned around, red faced and stared at him like he was about to yell something but then decided against it, huffed again and turned around towards Sebastian's expensive car.

He seated himself in the soft cushions of the bar and crossed his arm, like he was still mad. This for some reason amused Sebastian to no end, Ciel was acting like a jealous girl, so why not take advantage of such a situation?

"Don't be mad, babe, I was just joking." Maybe the 'babe' part had been too much because Ciel elbowed him against his arm, probably intending to hurt him. Sebastian laughed again.

The drive towards the restaurant was mostly quiet except for the music that played on the radio. Ciel didn't particularly mind the silence, he was still mad at Sebastian(all though he had no real reason to).

The car stopped in front of an expensive looking restaurant. This couldn't be right.

Sebastian parked the car, then walked towards the other side and opened the door for Ciel. Ciel stepped out without as much as a glance at Sebastian. When they walked through the double doors of the restaurant a man immediately walked up to them, asking them if they'd reserved a table. While Sebastian did the talking Ciel took his time to glance around the room. It was big, mostly crème-colored, on the walls were paintings and funny looking lamps.

The man walked them to their tables. When he was seated he looked to his right, there was the red-haired man, Grell, together with William and another man with strange hair, the top part was bleached while the other part was black. Why were they all wearing glasses?

Sebastian interrupted Ciel's thoughts. "What would you like to drink?" At such a fancy restaurant they probably didn't have something like Cola did they? and it wasn't really the time for tea either and he couldn't drink wine, in the end he went with water while Sebastian chose red wine with some fancy name.

The black-haired man smiled at him "How was your day?" Small talk "It was okay, I'm part of the Christmas-dance committee, we had a meeting today." Sebastian made an 'oh' sound "I'm in charge of the decorations together with that Alois I told you about." From the corner of his eye he saw the red-haired man turn, probably sending malicious stares his way.

Just then their drinks were brought. Ciel and Sebastian continued to talk about regular things. When their food was served they ate in silence, but Ciel couldn't shake off the hate radiating from Grell.

When they were having their desert (the part Ciel was looking forward to the most) it seemed Grell couldn't contain himself any longer, so he walked up to them.

"Hello Sebby." He said, his voice with contained anger. "Hello Grell." Sebastian greeted back while casually continuing to eat his dame-blanche. "You're here with your little pet boy again?" Grell was definitely unhappy. It seemed William had paid for the food and went over to the conversation together with the odd-haired man. "Grell, this isn't the time, nor the place for this type of conversation." William said while pushing up his glasses. Grell pouted and the odd-haired man was uncomfortably studying the environment. "Uhm hi, you must be Sebby, my name is Ronald Knox." He said after some time, feeling the need to introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you Ronald, all though I have to say I detest that nickname, rather call me Sebastian."

Ronald jumped "Of course Sebastian! Grell told me a lot about you, so I assumed that was your name eheheh." He laughed awkwardly.

Sebastian gave the man a reassuring smile before turning to Grell. Ciel just watched while silently eating his deliciously sweet dessert.

"Grell, could you please leave us alone, we are on a date and you're making him uncomfortable."

Ciel choked on his ice-cream, why was he being dragged into this?

Grell apparently didn't feel like doing so. Sebastian called a waiter over so he could pay for the meal. Ciel quickly stuffed as much of his remaining dessert in his mouth, stupid Grell was ruining his happy time.

After Sebastian had paid they walked out of the restaurant, Ciel mourning over the loss of his dessert and Sebastian in a bad mood due to Grell. The black-haired man had put and arm around Ciel's shoulder when they stood outside. The boy chose not to say anything about it. Why didn't Sebastian just tell Grell to back off? Or maybe he had and this was his last resort.

William looked annoyed by the whole thing while Ronald next to him was awkwardly scratching the back of his head, like he wasn't supposed to see this.

"Why can't you just choose me! I'm as good as he is, probably even better!" Ciel sighed and rested his gaze at William. He looked like he wanted to talk to Sebastian too but Grell just kept yelling and crying.

After a while Ciel had just about enough of this and decided to make himself worth the money. "Sebastian, I'm cold, can we please go?" Grell stopped yelling and even Sebastian looked mildly surprised. "Of course Ciel." He pulled the boy a bit closer and walked with him towards the car, turning his back to Grell.

"Hold it right there!" He yelled running in front of them. "I know you really aren't dating, this is just a scam to get me of your back!"

Ciel responded by wrapping his arms around Sebastian's body "Sebastian, this man is awfully loud, could we please just go?" Playing his most innocent look Ciel turned his face towards Sebastian, looking him straight in his eyes.

Grell seemed to have lost some of his spirit and it took him about five seconds to realize they'd walked on, but when he was about to put on another chase he was held back by Ronald's hand. "Maybe you should let them be." Grell muttered some curses under his breath and turned. When he did he was looking straight at William's more than slightly annoyed face and he gulped. He didn't want to get banned from the gardeners association again!

* * *

When they drove back there was no radio on. "Thanks for what you did back there Ciel." The boy was glad it was dark because he was probably as red as Grell's hair. "It…was…nothing.." He found himself mutter. He looked out of the window as the streetlights passed by. There still hadn't been any real snow but he was certain it would snow soon.

"Saturday is your birthday eh?" "Yes." Ciel answered simply. "We're going to celebrate it at the café like I said before, you'll be there right? Missing out on your own party would be embarrassing." Ciel was pretty sure Sebastian was smiling with amusement. "I guess."

"That's settled then." Ciel looked over at the man, his gaze was focused on the road and the passing streetlights illuminated his skin beautifully, every time the light hit his eyes they shone red. When he realized what he was thinking he quickly returned his gaze to his window.

"We're here." Sebastian pulled the boy out of his thoughts. "oh" Ciel muttered, he didn't feel like getting out of the car yet. It was warm and comfortable. "Are you tired?" Sebastian asked. Ciel looked over "Maybe a little…." A gently smile formed on Sebastian's face, his eyes shone red and Ciel felt like he wanted to have a better look at those eyes.

He leaned a little forward, staring at the bloody red iris. They were definitely red, not just some illusion of brown, but real red. Suddenly Ciel realized what he was doing, a feeling of nervousness overcoming him. Sebastian's eyes studied him curiously, waiting for what he would do next.

Actually Ciel was wondering the exact same thing, their faces were so close, leaning in seemed like the easiest thing ever. Sebastian's hot breath hit his face every now and then and he felt that if he didn't do something soon things might get awkward. So he did something, his brain once again yelling in disapprovement, but his body had moved on his own.

He felt Sebastian tense, not really out of repulsion but out of surprise when Ciel leaned in to brush his lips over his. Ciel in all honesty was just as surprised but for some reason his body wasn't listening to the constant complains of his brain. Sebastian smiled against the boys lips and decided to put a little more action in the innocent peck.

When Ciel felt the man's lips beginning to move against his he began to panic, this was his first kiss he had no idea what to do. He brought his hand up to Sebastian's shoulders, not sure whether to push him away of to pull him closer.

He had to do something didn't he? He was the one who started this after all. He awkwardly moved his lips against Sebastian's, feeling the man smile again, encouraging him.

Then there was a knock on the car window. Ciel quickly jump back to his seat blushing brightly. Sebastian rolled the window down. "Oh Ciel, I already thought it was you. I saw this car park about ten minutes ago and I thought I recognized it!" his aunt spoke. Sebastian smiled at her "Yes, we were talking over a few things." "I applied for a job in a nearby store, I really wanted to let you know." She smiled excitedly.

Ciel nodded, getting out of the car. When he stood next to his aunt he gave a small wave at Sebastian who said "See you tomorrow." before driving off.

"Sebastian is really nice isn't he Ciel?" Ciel nodded absentmindedly….maybe Sebastian was a little _too_ nice.


	9. Happy Birthday!

**A/N: Sorry that it took me (again) such a long time to update...but I had a writers-block (and actually still have) This is my first fanfiction, which you can probably see because of the crappy writing-style. Hope you'll like it though! Thank you everyone who reviewed,faved and/or alerted this story. Still very much appriciated!

* * *

  
Chapter nine**

Always when you think things can't get much worse (or more embarrassing) there's always something to prove you wrong. Today, Fate seemed to be particularly bored with throwing random pianos on people and decided to have a laugh and what is more fun than torturing Ciel?

"Happy Birthday Ciel!"

So it seemed that Sebastian had been serious about that whole 'we'll-throw-you-a-party' thing. Now he was standing in the middle Earls Café on his day off, getting the confetti Finnie was happily throwing in his mouth and not to mention all people were giving him looks.

"We baked you a cake!" the blond boy said as he went behind the bar to go and get it.

"taadaa!" Meylene, Finnie and Bard said as they presented a pink heap of…..something.

"Bard made the cake, but it got burned so Meylene and I covered it up with frosting and sugar and cheese!"

Sebastian frowned and even Bard gave the two a look "You put cheese on a cake?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

"Well, yeah! We were going to use sprinkles but we didn't have those so we thought rasped cheese would be just as good." Finnie was smiling, like he'd just thought of something genius.

"Uhm." Ciel made a sound "I eh, had a really big breakfast today…." Finnie pouted and even Meylene looked disappointed. "Then we'll just eat it!" Finnie would probably end up getting food poisoning.  
"Now, we survived the cake-" then loud coughing was to be heard "Haha! This tastes aweful!" Finnie stated cheerfully while Meylene ran towards the closest bathroom. "-At least, some of us did, I think it's time for presents!" the former model clapped his hands together.

Ciel gave the man a confused look.

Finnie came running towards the boy and gave him a big (bone crushing) hug, followed by Bard and a somewhat recovered Meylene, at last Sebastian joined it.  
God, they must've looked like idiots, hugging Ciel like one big pile of people. "This is from all of us." Sebastian said while he handed Ciel the present.

Ciel eyed the small box curiously and opened it slowly. It revealed a watch with leather straps and a simple clock. For a moment Ciel wondered if they were trying to imply something but he shrugged it off.  
"Thanks." Ciel muttered feeling somewhat embarrassed. "Yaaaaaay!" the blond screamed and he gathered his friends in a big bear hug. "Put it on! Put it on!"

Ciel was trying but putting on a watch could be more difficult than he anticipated. "I'll help you." Sebastian said as he took the watch from the boy's hands and skillfully put it on his wrist. "Ciel is so happy with his gift that he is blushing!" the blond said. That was far from the truth.

* * *

After that everyone had to get back to work. Customers were only willing to wait for so long. Ciel said goodbye to everyone and began to walk back home.

"Ciel~~!" the boy felt his back stiffen. "Happy birthday Ciel!" the girl squealed. Ciel turned around, face to face with Lizzy. I was just doing some shopping with Paula-" the brunette gave a small wave "-and then I saw you and remembered that today is your birthday!...I didn't buy you anything though…" the girl pouted.

"T-that's okay Elisabeth, really.." Ciel muttered. The blond girl looked relieved "Do you want to go shopping with us?" Ciel definitely did not. "I….got…plans..". "Oh okay, have a nice weekend Ciel." She said while she hugged him.

Just when he was about to be on his way another voice interrupted him. Couldn't he just walk home in silence? Was that really too much to ask for?  
"Ciee~el!" and there you had blond-menace number two. With a sigh he turned once again. "Hello Alois.."

"Haaaaaapppyyyy Biiiiirthday!" Great, now whole London knows it's his birthday…..

Ciel sputtered as Alois tried to kiss both his cheeks. _Freaking European kisses._It was then that Ciel noticed Claude standing next to Alois. "This is Claude!" the blond informed him happily. The boy gave a nod in acknowledgement and Claude did the same. "Wait, do you know each other?" So Alois wasn't as dense as he seems? "You haven't been sneaking around with little Ciel have you Claude?"Claude raised an eyebrow "Must I inform you I'm not here for my enjoyment?"

Alois pouted "Whatever! My parent hired you so you better do as you're told!"The blond gave the taller male an impatient look, but Claude seemed to be ignoring him."CLAUDE! I'm gonna scream and then we'll be taken to the police station again, my parents will be very mad! You were hired to control me DAMNIT!" "…..Yes your highness." Claude said with dismay dripping of every word.

The blond turned his attention back to Ciel "So how _do_ you know him?" he asked sweetly. "I've seen him at the café I work at." Ciel replied. "Ohhh! You work at a café! Do you wear uniforms? That'd be so hot!"

The boy made a face.

"Which café do you work at?"

"not telling…" Alois pouted "Whaa! Tell me Ciel!"

"No.."

"Claude, at what café does Ciel work?"

"Earls Café."

"NO WAY! You work with Sebastian Michaelis?" Stars danced in the blonds cold blue eyes.

Ciel glared at Claude, he thought he could at least trust the man to a certain degree.

"Sebastian is like the hottest man ever! Well, maybe he and Claude share the second place…..oh but don't worry Ciel, you're definitely third, of course I'm first. I mean, come on, look at me! I'm drop-dead gorgeous!..."

"I think I'm gonna go, my aunt is waiting for me…." Ciel muttered while ignoring all the praise Sebastian was getting from Alois. His job was going to be hell from this day onward, he just knew it. Alois would come to visit, keep him from his work or worse –Ciel shuddered at the thought- molest him in front of Sebastian's amused eyes (of which he had confirmed that they were indeed a blood-red color and for some reason it seemed to be natural too…) Oh god, now he was thinking about _it_ again…..stupid Sebastian.

Ciel began to walk away and Alois didn't even seem to notice. Only Claude shot him a knowing look. Oh god, a _knowing_ look...did Claude know?

"….But Claude has yellow eyes, maybe he's a little more first then Sebastian because I dig glasses, Ciel you should wear glasses sometime…..Ciel?" Alois looked around him but didn't see Ciel anywhere.

The blond sighed "Let's go Claude, I still have a dress for you to try on.."

* * *

It was already 10 PM when the bell rang. His aunt was out doing…..well, he had no idea what exactly. He tried to look through the peeping-hole in the door (for which he was actually a little too small so he had to stand on his tiptoes) but saw only black. Knowing better than to open the door for strangers Ciel walked back to the couch to continue watching a movie. Just when he hit the play-button he felt his cellphone buzz.

_From: Work_

_Hey Ciel,_

_I'm standing outside your door,_  
_care to let me in? ; )_

_xxx Sebastian_

What was Sebastian doing here, at this hour? Ciel hit the pause-button and got of the couch. So much for a quiet evening.

He took the lock of the door and opened it "Hello Ciel." Sebastian said with a boy felt himself become uncomfortable and shifted from one foot to the other.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" He knew he sounded rude but he had to make up for –what he had called- the Thursday-night-dating-incident, of for short TNDI, not really practical but it would have to do.

"Freezing outside, can I come in?" Ciel frowned at the comment with was unmistakably an attempt at humor.  
Sebastian should know by now that Phantomhives have no sense of humor.

Stepping out of the way he let Sebastian in, who was caring a box. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Tea please."

Ciel walked over to the kitchen, wondering what Sebastian had in that box.

When he came back into the living room Sebastian had seated himself, the box in the middle of the table, revealing a the black-haired man saw Ciel's questioning eyes he explained "to make up for the cake this afternoon." "Oh" Ciel said "I'll go get some plates." He said as he put the tea down.

A minute later he came back in and seated himself next to Sebastian who was drinking tea. "I hope you don't mind strawberries." The red-eyed man shook his head. "Great." Sebastian began to slice the cake in pieces, with such precision it was almost inhuman. He handed Ciel his slice on a plate and smiled.

The cake was great, actually it was the best cake he'd ever tasted.

"Diwd youw make this?" Ciel asked with full mouth. "Yes, do you like it?". The boy looked down on his plate "Yes, it's very good…"

"You want to have my strawberry?"

Ciel blushed. There, on the fork Sebastian was holding out to him was a delicious strawberry….but if he wanted it Sebastian would feed it to him.

Ciel wasn't sure if he could handle the embarrassment. After a little inner-debate he decided to go with the less sensible part of his brain and accepted the strawberry.

Savoring the flavor and hoping that it would outrun his embarrassment. He hadn't noticed he'd closed his eyes and when he opened them he was looking into Sebastian's from a dangerous distance (or lack thereof.)

Before the boy had any chance to object (or accept) he felt those faintly similar lips on his. Not knowing where to put his hand he put them on Sebastian's shoulders, actually he didn't know anything. He had to keep himself from repeating the _TNDI_ didn't he? Uphold his cold exterior?

Why was being a teenager so difficult?

Then he came to the conclusion that all that didn't really matter right now. So going with his heart instead of his head Ciel pressed his lips back, tasting strawberry on Sebastian's lips. He swore he felt Sebastian smile against his lips just before he felt a tongue going over his bottom lip. It was like his body was on automatic pilot as he opened his lips slightly, allowing Sebastian to explore his mouth.

Panting slightly Ciel broke away "S-Sebastian…" forgetting what he was going to say he let Sebastian have his way as he started trailing kisses down Ciel's neck. The boy moved his arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian kissed along Ciel's jaw up to his lips again when Ciel suddenly remembered why he broke the kiss in the first place. He quickly moved away from the man. Sebastian eyed Ciel with mild confusion. "M-my aunt, she'll be home any minute…." He said while fixing his hair.

Just as he said that they heard a key being turned. "I'm hoo~ome! Oh! Hello Sebastian. " His aunt giggled. Ciel felt the urge to slap his forehead, his aunt could be such a….a girl at times. Sebastian greeted her with a polite "Hello miss. Duchess" which made her giggle again. "What brings you here?" She asked "We celebrated Ciel's birthday at the café today, but the cake my staff made wasn't…..edible, so I decided to make it up to him." _You made it up, alright.._ Sarcasm was truly a beautiful thing.

* * *

_I'm sorry!...I suck so much at kissing-scenes...OTL_


	10. Of Master Plans

A/N: Thank you, everyone who review/faved/alerted/read this story! It's my first fanfiction and I'm glad that there seem to be so many people who like it!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

It was a normal Sunday morning in the Trancy-manor. Hannah was in the kitchen preparing breakfast, the triplets were off doing whatever and Alois was laying in his bed, using his weekend to sleep in. When it was 9 AM he decided that it was time to get up, Claude would be here in 30 minutes.

Alois showered and put some clothes on, twenty minutes later he was downstairs. He'd showered extra slow to make sure his breakfast would be cold by the time he got there.

Making excuses to abuse Hannah was fun!

He jumped of the last three steps of the stairs, not scared whatsoever to break the heels of his shoes -which Claude had called "9-inch-hooker-death-traps"- but no worries! That was definitely a compliment!

* * *

"So Claude, what shall we do?" Alois asked while laying down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Claude made a hm-sound .

"That's an awesome idea Claude!" The blond jumped of his bed and grabbed the phone.

"Ciel! Ciel!" he yelled into the phone

"Oh….hello Ciel's aunt!"

Alois frowned "Well go wake him then!"

"I'll wait…"

"Can you believe that Claude, Ciel is still in bed?... and I thought I was lazy." Alois let out a laugh and turned his attention back to the phone.

"Ciel! Oh hi!"

"I woke you? Well, waking up with Alois is one of the best things in the world, you should feel lucky!"

Claude swore he could hear the boy sigh on the other end of the phone.

"I called to ask if you could tutor me today, silly!"

Alois sounded like a teenage girl on the phone with her crush.

"Uhuh, see ya then!"

With that Alois ended the call. "He's coming over in about two hours, we'll have to entertain ourselves until then!" the boy explained.

"You mean _I_ have to entertain _you_…" Claude corrected him. "You're so funny Claude!" the boy exclaimed with a 'friendly' slap on his shoulder.

* * *

Ciel was standing in front of the enormous gates protecting the mansion that lay beyond them. If he'd walk away now he'd have a whole Sunday to himself. Damn the power of money.

With some doubt Ciel pressed the button on the stone wall of the gates.

"Hello, who is this?" a female voice asked. "Ciel Phantomhive, Alois invited me."

"I'll send someone." The woman replied and with a click the conversation ended.

A few minutes later the gate opened. One of the triplets opened the car-door for him and Ciel got in. He felt so awkward while being driven to the mansion. How did Alois manage that? Letting other people work for you while you're perfectly capable of doing it yourself?

When they arrived the triplet opened the car-door once again and Ciel got out. It was the maid- Hannah if he wasn't mistaken- that opened the front door for him. "Please come in." she said in a gentle voice.

One of the triplets(he was pretty sure this was another one than the one that drove him) took his coat and Hannah told him to follow her to Alois's room.

* * *

"Ciel~!" he was effectively tackled to the ground.  
"Alois get off me." He tried pushing the boy off, but instead of having to push him on Alois actually did so himself. "Hannah! Get the fuck out of here!" and he slammed the door shut.

"What took you so long, Ciel? You're three minutes late." The blond boy asked sweetly. Ciel rolled his eyes "It's Sunday, if you call me out of the blue you can't expect me to just obey your orders. I'm not one of your servants." The blond boy pouted "Still so self-confident eh?" not awaiting a reply he continued "So, I think we should start with History!"

* * *

"-And then Japan invaded Russia…" "Oh, that's like that one anime! Russia was like "Imma invade your vital regions!" the boy laughed. Claude looked annoyed (although that's understandable since he has to spend every day with Alois) "I have no idea what you're talking about." Ciel stated "Oh, it's great! Really! All countries are persons and they have relationships and stuff! And Russia is a creepy rapist!" Alois sounded just a little too happy about 'Rapist-countries' whatever that might be.

"You know, I've had enough of History! Tell me about your boss!" Ciel coughed "W-what? Why?"

"Sebastian Michaelis right? He's awesome! I wanna know more about him!" "He isn't that amazing..." Ciel muttered. "You know, there is this rumor that he's dating a boy. About your age I think…" Alois smirked.

This was the first time he'd ever seen Alois smirk…and it looked very unnerving.

"They were spotted at a local restaurant. It caused quite a ruckus." Claude raised an eyebrow (it seemed that was the only facial-expression he possessed.)

"Ci~eeel, do you happen to know that boy?" Alois was a moron, a complete dimwit! How had he been able to figure that out! Not that they were dating….no way…they just shared some….intimate encounters….yes, that's right.  
"No." He replied. "Aaaalright! Then you wouldn't mind a game of….Claude drummrolls please!-" Claude's eyebrow twitched, but he remained unmoved. "Spin the bottle!"

Ciel's just stared at the blond "We're with three people, all male!" "So?" Alois asked "This is just another sad excuse to kiss Claude, isn't it?"

Alois sent the boy a hostile look "We're gonna play it, whether you like it or not!" and with too much force Alois spun the bottle until it landed on Claude. He could practically hear the fangirl-screams in Alois's head.

"Come on! Kiss me Claude!"

After what seemed to be a mental debate Claude leaned forward and pecked Alois on his cheek. Only it wasn't really pecking, it was more like a brush of cheeks (something Ciel used to do when he was little and forced to greet his family).

"There." Claude said.

Alois blinked "You call that a kiss!" he yelled crossing his arms.

Claude sent him a blank look "I believe it's my turn now."

Both boys looked at Claude with surprise, he actually wanted to play?

What they didn't know was that Claude had a plan. It was a genius plan, even if he said so himself. If it was true that Sebastian had eyes for that little boy he was just going to take away what little happiness the man had. After all, Claude deserved that. Sebastian had tormented him since high school, the man was always better at everything! And then he got a job at a modeling agency while Claude was stuck babysitting this blond brat. Ciel had to become his! (even though he liked his lovers…bustier….and more feminine….) But this was war!

"Yoohoo! Claude, you're gonna spin it or what?" Alois was still pissed off.

"Maybe he fainted? I'm pretty sure he'd look the same, even when he's passed out." Ciel replied "Ciel, that's not nice. Maybe his facial muscles are paralyzed!"

Then Claude's hand moved and he spinned it. Hoping it wouldn't land on Alois.

It landed right in between Alois and Ciel.

"I think it's just a tad more on my side!" Alois exclaimed.

Claude leaned forward but instead of Alois, he went for Ciel.

"Hold it right there!"

"Yes Claude, stop this madness!"

"I'm not kissing an old man, you pedophile!"

"Claude's not a pedophile, he's only 21!"

"You're not helping Alois."

"Oh right!"

Claude pulled back. If he kissed Ciel unwillingly he'd ruin his chances, maybe there was another way? He looked over at Alois. He'd have to think his plan over.

"I knew it! You love me too much to kiss another man!"

Claude's eyebrow twitched.

"I think I should be getting home." Ciel got up.

"Aww, but we had so much fun!"

* * *

"What a waste of a Sunday." Ciel sighed to himself as he made his way back to his appartment.

* * *

_Oh dear, Claude has a plan? Do I detect some plot here? xD_


	11. The Christmas dance

**A/N: It's been more than a month since my last update. I'm so sorry! School is taking up a massive amount of time. Thank you for the favs/reviews and alerts. I'm so glad people like this! This was a pretty dificult chapter to write, but I hope you'll like it anyway!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Today was the day of the Christmas dance and to be honest, Ciel wasn't looking forward to it. His week had actually been pretty good (except that Sebastian suddenly thought it was fun to shove Ciel into a wall every now and then, which was –although he would never ever admit it- not that bad) His aunt had finally got a job at a local grocery store, nothing that spectacular, but it was better than her old job. As result of that Ciel wouldn't have to tutor Alois anymore. Yes, life was looking bright again.

Speaking about life being bright, he still had to go shopping for decorations with Alois. Maybe life was a little less bright…..but it was getting there.

* * *

"Oh! That looks nice!" Alois pointed at the shiny pink Christmas decorations. "Our theme is silver, blue and purple. Focus." The blond boy pulled a sad face but obeyed.

"It seems we have everything, shall we go to school?" Ciel asked. Alois gave a nod "Yep, decorating here we come!" and with a loud giggle –that didn't go unnoticed by surrounding people- Alois grabbed Ciel by his arm in an attempt to walk to school.

When the pair arrived they didn't expect to find…..chaos. Soma was running all over the place, yelling at Charles what he shouldn't do (which Charles stubbornly decided to do anyway). That until he ran into Ciel, literally. He slammed into Ciel, knocking the boy into Alois who was walking closely behind. They fell to the ground in one big pile of humanness.

"Get of of me Alois." The boy moaned "but you're so comfy Ciel."

"No Charles! Not that!" Soma yelled as he threw the two of him.

Ciel pushed himself up and extended his hand to Alois.

"I can wait to turn this place sparkly!" the blond yelled enthausiatic.

_One hour later._

"I never knew decorating was so boring…." Alois complained. "It always looks so fun, but I guess this is just a job for commoners." And he threw a christmas-ball he was holding over his shoulder. With a dive-like movement Soma caught it.

"Alois, you wanted to help so now do something!" without a second look Soma left for whatever other activities he had to attend to.

After some time the place finally began to look like something. They actually did a good job. The place _did_look like a winter wonderland.

"It's finally done." Alois sighed happily while whipping some invisible sweat from his forehead.

"Good work everyone! You can now go home. The party starts at eight! We'll see you then."  
The purple-haired man said through the microphone that was meant for the DJ tonight.

"We did it, we did it, we did it, yeah!" a slap. "Stop singing those childish songs." Ciel stated annoyed. Alois rubbed the back of his head while pouting. "You could've just asked…."

And thus Alois started singing his not-so-childish song "Glammed up fabulous,Looking hot, dangerous! So vicious, delicious,I got you fucking like it's fitness!" that got him another bump on his head.

* * *

While Ciel spend his little of time eating dinner and preparing himself for the dance Alois did something quite different.

"Why would you want me to do that?" Alois asked Claude with a skeptic look while poking the eggs on his plate "I'm still mad at you, trying to make moves on poor Ciel." Claude looked as unmoved as ever.

"If you do it, I will make out with you." That got Alois' attention.

"So, say I do it, what will happen to Ciel? You're not gonna kill him right?" a suspicious look.

"I'll assure you Ciel Phantomhive will live."

"Fine then." He said as he turned his attention to his eggs once more.

* * *

When Ciel entered the hall he was greeted by loud music. The party had already started half a hour ago but Ciel wanted to be classy and decided to be late (in other words, Angelina had to use force to get him to go.). "You're here!" Ciel was greeted with a hug from a happy Elisabeth. She was wearing a blue dress and looked rather pretty. "I'm so glad you came! I thought you were staying home." The girl released him. "Would you like something to drink." Ciel nodded absentmindedly. Where was Alois, he was standing in the same spot for 3 minutes, by now the boy must've found him. Oh well, maybe this party wasn't so bad after all.

Ciel spend most of the party with Elisabeth until halfway Alois finally showed up. From then on he was dragged from one to the other. Elisabeth saying that Ciel should spend tonight with his real friends and Alois claiming that the girl was boring Ciel to death.

"Shall we dance?" Alois asked. The boy grunted "Do I have to?" "You can't just sit the whole evening! It's Christmas!" when Ciel looked over to Alois, the boy looked so hopeful that even he couldn't reject him again. "One song, after that I'm out."

And so they danced. Alois was doing dance-moves that came straight from videoclips…or porn-movies…Ciel wasn't exactly sure. "Will you stop that? People are staring." Ciel told him annoyed. "There are three reasons they're staring…" Alois started "One, you're dancing like a corps.." Ciel sent the boy a glare "two, we're two boys and three, I'm incredibly sexy." Ciel rolled his eyes "Yeah right". Then another song started and Ciel retreated to the walls.

"I'll go get us something to drink!" The blond told him and then he was out of sight. Ciel let himself fall in one of the chairs. Dances –especially school dances- were not his cup of tea.

"Here you go!" Alois said as he handed Ciel a plasic cup. "What is it?" "It's cola, that fine with you right?" Ciel nodded and started sipping his drink (which tasted a little funny).

After both finished their drinks Alois dragged him over the dance floor again.

* * *

"And then I told him to stop jumping me. He looked a little like you, blond hair, blue-ish eyes, very hyper. But you're prettier." Alois had to keep himself from giggling. Ciel was _very_funny when drunk. When he was normal he was all grumpy and boring, but when drunk he said funny things. Actually he talked more than he normally did in a week. Yes, Alois was very much enjoying his. "And what do you think about Claude." "He's weird….he has yellow eyes, Sebastian has red eyes, really red, like blood, they're pretty." Sebastian…that was Ciel's boss right? H'm this could be interesting. "Does he now?" Alois asked with an amused smile. "Yes, and he has black hair, it's really soft. Like cat fur, but I'm allergic to cats…so I don't like cats…but I do like Sebastian." Just then the DJ announced that it was time for everyone to go home. Ciel tried to push himself of the floor but failed miserably. "Here, I'll help you." Alois said as he helped him up. "Can you walk?" "Of course I can wal- " Ciel was cut of as he lost his balance. Alois grabbed him by his arm and put it around him. "I'll walk you home."

* * *

"Is your aunt home?"

"No, I have a key." Ciel said swaying a little.

"Okay, I'm gonna go home now. Happy holidays." After that Alois disappeared into the elevator, to the limousine that was waiting in front of the apartment.

Ciel clumsily fumbled in his pockets for a key.

"Hey Ciel." He heard a voice behind him. When he turned he was greeted by red eyes. Sebastian.

The boy ungracefully threw his arms around Sebastian's torso. As a greeting and for support. "Can you open the door for me?" He asked. "Are you drunk?" his voice rung. Was he drunk? Ciel didn't know. Maybe he was. "I dunno...may-"

Sebastian pressed Ciel against the door, kissing him. Ciel buried his hands into Sebastian's blank jacket, looking for some support other than the door that was pressed against his back. His world was spinning and Sebastian's lips were working their way down his jaw. He felt hands –cold from the weather- creeping up the skin of his stomach, but every place touched burned like fire. He felt a hand go down his pocket, grabbing the key and before he knew it he was carried toward the couch. Sebastian pulled him on his lap, his lips finding their way back to Ciel's. He was kissing back, hands on his shoulders, legs on each side. Sebastian's hand was doing something, maybe putting the key back. He felt Sebastian's fingers creeping under the waistband of his boxers.

This was going too fast. Ciel pushed himself of, trying to escape from the now prying hands, falling of the couch onto the floor. Why wasn't Sebastian stopping. He cried out "Stop!". Sebastian seemed to pause, his red eyes looking skeptical and a smirk appearing on his face. "I guess here's where the fun stops." And he walked over to the door. Turning one last time "See you tomorrow." And after that he left.

Ciel sat on the floor. Panting softy while his heart raced in fear rather than excitement.  
He didn't want to go to work tomorrow.

* * *

When Alois heard the sound of the door opening he jumped up. The boy who had been playing a game on his PSP rolled on his back, facing Claude upside down. "Why are you so late? We were supposed to have a sleepover." The teen whined. "I had some business to take care of." He responded as he closed the door.

Alois rolled his eyes "Alright." he returned his attention to his game. Uncaring.

* * *

_A/N: Claude, you big meanie! Also, Alois is actually beginning to look like a good guy who doesn't know he's doing something bad...interesting..._


	12. Truth Among Lies

**A/N: I kinda owe you guys for that crappy chapter...thanks for the reviews/faves and alerts though! So yeah, another chapter the next day! And don't think when I don't update for a while I've given up on this! I'll make an offical message when I do!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

When Ciel woke up the next day he had a headache. He wasn't quite sure how he got it, but it didn't make his mood any better. Shielding his eyes from light he walked over to the bathroom, even the sound of his feet hitting the floor made his head ache. He opened the cabinet above the sink. "Please let there be painkillers…." He mumbled. His own voice sounded weird to him. While rummaging blindly through the cabinet he found a little package of aspirins. He popped two in his mouth and drank some water from the sink and then walked over the couch. Sighing he remembered his job that awaited him this afternoon.

Red eyes suddenly flashed through his mind. He grabbed his head, buried his fingers in his hair. What happened yesterday? He tried to recall. He went to the dance, he saw Elisabeth, danced with Alois (that bastard), then he drank Cola (Alois had been buying him drinks the whole night for some reason), after that everything became a little blurry, he got home….Sebastian was there. Had he been drunk? That would explain the headache...Then it all clicked.

With anger flashing in his eyes he dialed Alois' number. He had to wait a few seconds before the phone was answered. "With the Trancy manor, how can I help you?" "Is Alois there?" he asked in a rather rude tone of voice. "Please wait a moment." After a few seconds Alois' voice appeared on the phone.

"Yes?"

"You son of a bitch!"

There was a silence on the other end of line.

"You know Ciel, it's not nice to call someone else's mother a bi-

"You fed me drunk!"

Another pause

"Did I? So that's what was in that bottle."

This fueled Ciel's anger more.

"Why did you do that? I got-"

He got almost raped by Sebastian? Well…..rape was a big word….maybe he got sexually assaulted…or was that the same?

"You got what?" Alois asked impatiently

"….a big headache. Why did you do that?"

"Claude asked me to do it. He'd make out with me if I did!" he replied swooning like a love struck girl.

Claude asked him…? Why would Claude want to have him drunk?

"Why did he ask you?"

"I dunno, maybe he thought it would be funny? I must say you're fucking hilarious when you're drunk!"

"W-what?"

"Oh, Alois you're so pretty. Sebastian's hair is like cat fur! Haha! That one was funny!"

Ciel made a dismissive sound "Like I'd ever say such things."

"You did! It was amazing!...Ciel, let's get drunk this weekend!"

"Goodbye Alois."

"Wa-"

Ciel sighed. So Claude got him drunk eh?

When he arrived at work he walked straight past Sebastian. The smirk from last night was still burned in his memory. He'd never seen Sebastian look so….malicious.

Sebastian was confused. Ciel was completely ignoring him while putting on his apron. "Hey Ciel, how was the Christmas dance?" the boy snorted "Like you don't know."

"I have no idea what you're talking about…." "Of course you don't, you clearly didn't understand the word 'stop' yesterday either."

Though Sebastian had no idea what Ciel was talking about it stung a little. Seeing the boy act so cold towards him, it was truly painful.

"If you don't mind, I have duties to attend to." Ciel said as he pushed himself past the taller man.

Sebastian saw the boy disappear into the bar area. What had he done to be treated this way?

* * *

After a few hours in Ciel's company Sebastian was beginning to understand less and less of the whole situation. Ciel kept up his cold behavior and only talked to Sebastian when strictly necessary.

"Good work everyone!" Sebastian said as he closed up.

"Yay, we all did so good today!" Finnie threw his arms up, hitting a lamp that hung above him.

The whole room filled with silence. Would he cry?

"Ow! Ow ow ow ow!" the boy screamed holding his hand while running around like a big spaz.

"F-finnie! Watch out!" Meylene tried to warn him before he slammed into Ciel. Why was everyone running into him as of late?

Ciel fell to floor and Sebastian tried to help him up. "Don't touch me!" The whole crew eyed Ciel with confusion. He always seemed to get along with Sebastian quite well.

"Uhm, I'll go help Finnie with his hand." Meylene mumbled, leading the boy into the employee-room/hall.

Ciel pushed himself of the ground. "What's wrong with you today?" the taller male asked. Ciel looked at him with a look that could've been described as arrogance, or maybe just emotionless. "What's wrong with me?" he paused "You took advantage of me! I was drunk! I've opened up to you, I've let you in! You're the first person since my parent's dead I've let in….and you used me…." Ciel's voice dropped "I hate you.."

"But….I haven't seen you yesterday.." Sebastian muttered.

Ciel hastily whipped tears from his eyes. A Phantomhive didn't cry, and especially not over something like this!

"But, yesterday-night…I was standing in front of my door….and you came up…"

"I really haven't been at your house yesterday…"

"Then….it wasn't you? But it was you! No one else has red eyes!" Ciel's voice was beginning to sound desperate. It might be even worse, thinking it wasn't Sebastian. That meant a complete stranger…..

"It wasn't you?"

"Ciel, do you think I have time on a Friday night -of all nights- to go and randomly visit you?"

Well, that made sense.

Sebastian put himself on the counter and mentioned for Ciel to sit next to him. Silently Ciel did so. "Can you tell me what happened last night?"

"Well, Alois had gotten me drunk and so he brought me home. I was trying to open the door and then you or…someone showed up. I asked you..him to open the door and he kissed me.  
I don't remember much more…only that at one point I got scared and tried to make him stop but he didn't listen…"

Ciel expected words but instead he felt arms wrap around him, holding him in a comforting manner. "We'll find whoever did this to you." Sebastian whispered while rubbing circles on Ciel's back.

"M-mister Sebastian!" Meylene shrieked. Then Finnie's face appeared in the door opening. "Aw! Is't that cute? They're friends again!" Meylene's face was very much red now.

At the sound of their voices Ciel moved as far away from Sebastian as he possibly could. "I'm so glad you're friends again!" Finnie danced around chanting, waving his hands –one covered in band-aid, not because necessary but to make him stop crying- in the air.

Sebastian chuckled –Ciel had to admit the man is incredibly patience- and announced that they are free to go home.

* * *

Ciel didn't like apologizing. Not only would he feel his dignity dripping away, it was also incredibly awkward. But he had no choice. He'd yelled, ignored and blamed Sebastian for things he didn't do and still the man walked him home. Sebastian was truly an amazing person. He might have said something about Sebastian's patience when he was dealing with Finnie…..but it applied to him too.

The boy turned his head toward Sebastian. "I'm sorry." He muttered blushing. Sebastian's hand landed on his head, ruffling his hair a bit. "Apology accepted." And with a quick movement Sebastian kissed Ciel. He pulled back a few seconds after (leaving Ciel a bit disappointed). Hesitantly Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hand as they continued walking, which Sebastian accepted with an assuring squeeze.

* * *

_A/N: From the reviews that I got, I understand that most people didn't understand the message that I was trying to sent. I like letting people assume things before they happen. Though it's not you guys' fault. It was poor execution that was at fault there. Hope you liked this chapter! (Please review and keep me motivated! xD)_


End file.
